


Empty Coffee Cups and A Paper Full of Words (Discontinued)

by Tayloki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU - Shingeki no Kyojin, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Songwriter!Eren Jeager, barista!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayloki/pseuds/Tayloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a well known singer/songwriter who loves coffee, especially when it comes from a family coffee business. When Eren is forced to find a new coffee shop where he can write songs in peace, he finds Ackerman's Coffee. He goes in and tastes his very first cup of their coffee, amazed with the wonderful taste. But that isn't the only thing he's amazed with. The 5'3'', black haired, grey eyed, male barista also amazed Eren. For this certain barista knows who Eren is but doesn't give him any special treatment. Eren is a bit surprised by all this, but appreciates it nonetheless. What will happen when Eren writes a new song (about a certain barista~) and is asked who the song is about? What will happen if Eren gives away the barista's name? On television?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isyadelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isyadelee/gifts).



> So....This is my first fanfic (Written of course) and I'm a bit nervous for posting it so here you go! I also give full credit to tumblr user isyadelee. They posted this head canon and I used it to write this. So thank you isyadelee!!!

I sighed in frustration. The lengths I go for my fans, I thought as I set down the pad of paper and pen and stared out the window of the coffee shop. I watched as a small group of teenagers walk in. One separated from the group, going up to the counter. The rest of them sat in the big, tan comfy chairs in the corner.  
I looked away just as a girl from the group looked up and saw me. I sipped from my cup, hearing the excited whispers. I winced when I heard the scraping of feet against floor. 

“Oh my god! Are you Eren Jeager? Fam....” I blocked out their voice, already bored. People asked me the same things over and over again. Are you Eren Jaeger? Famous songwriter and singer? I said along in my head. I then looked up at the young woman, her friends were still sitting in the chairs, though they looked excited. 

“Yes,” I sighed, smiling up at the woman. She squealed. 

“Ohmygooooooddd!!! Will you please sign this?!”

And that was when the others hurried over, pushing to set down a napkin or piece of paper on the table in front of me, their voices in unison as they asked for my autograph. I pulled out a pen (I always kept one in my jacket pockets) and signed my autograph. Everyone thanked me before going to their seats. I then grabbed my paper and stood up. I threw away the empty coffee cup on my way out.

 

"Eren!" Armin sang as I walked through the apartment door. I smiled slightly and shut the door softly, locking it. Sometimes we received unwelcome guests. I set my bag on the kitchen table and sat next to Armin on the couch, pulling my legs up and settling into Armin's small yet warm body. 

"Did you write any new songs yet?" Armin asked, flicking my chin lightly. I shooed Armin's fingers away. 

"Kinda. Some kids interrupted me."

"Just because you're nineteen doesn't mean you have the right to call teenagers kids," Armin pointed out. I rolled my eyes and pushed my bangs out of my face in annoyance. 

"Still. I need some peace and quiet...and coffee," I added before Armin could say anything. Armin huffed loudly. 

"You depend on coffee way too much."

"It keeps me from snapping at all my fans. And the paparazzi...speaking of which..." I stood and pulled the blinds and curtains shut. I then checked the mail, mumbling obscenely at all the fan mail and death threats. "When will people understand that their threats just don't bother me," I sighed.

Armin made a small noise from the couch. "They bother me! You aren't the only one targeted in those threats, Eren Jeager!" 

"Yeah yeah, I know. Sorry..." I sighed and sat back down, curling up at the other end. 

Armin tapped my leg, making me look over at him, an eyebrow raised. "I passed by this coffee shop today called Ackermans' Coffee. It looked like a family business and I know how much you like those..." I lit up at the words 'family business'. 

"Where is it?"

"104th Street, Trost District." I nodded and smiled happily. 

"We gonna watch a movie or what?" I asked as I grabbed the tv remote and turned on Netflix, making Armin grin. 

"Not until I call Mikasa and Annie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I fixed it!! I think. I hope. Oh well. To all those who just began reading this fanfic, if this is still a block of words like it used to be, then I am sooooo sorry and it's perfect in the next chapter. Here, take some internet hot chocolate (cuz it's cold) *passes out hot chocolate* :]

I adjusted my sunglasses as I walked (quickly) to 104th street. I was eager to taste the coffee from Ackermans' Coffee. Armin had said that it was a family business and that was what I looked for in a coffee shop: Whether it was a family business or not. Sure, sure, there was Starbucks and Green Mountain and to be honest, their coffee was okay but the building itself didn't have that 'all are welcome' and warm feeling to them like the family business'. The only reason I would EVER go to Starbucks would be because of their Chai (Tea).

I saw the green street sign, reading '104th Street' on it. Smiling, I looked up, reading the building names. There it is! Ackermans' Coffee. Taking a deep breath, I hurried to the building, stepping inside and feeling the warmth. It was November now (in MY opinion, perfect time for coffee) and so it was brisk outside. I closed my eyes for a moment, basking in the warmth. Smiling, I opened my eyes and walked up to the counter. There stood a short, black haired, grey eyed man. He was about a head shorter than me, a blank look on his face. I lifted the sunglasses so they were on my head and smiled at the barista, who didn't smile back. His lips did thin slightly as he pressed them together.

"Hi, I'm Er-"

"Eren Jaeger. I know," the man said, sounding bored. I stared at him in shock.

"You don't want an autograph...?"

"Not really."

"No picture?"

"Nope."

"...Okay then."

The barista rolled his eyes. "You seem like a shallow, brat, to be honest. Not EVERYONE likes you."

"I-I know! I was just a little surprised, that's all," I huffed, crossing my arms.

Sure, it was great being treated like a normal person again but I didn't really like this guy's attitude.

"Any reason you're here?"

I sighed heavily and adjusted the bag on my shoulder. "Yes, of course. I'm here for coffee. A-"

"Our first customer!" I heard someone squeal. I jumped slightly and looked past Levi, who scowled immediately.

"Jesus, she's here.."

A woman with dark brown hair pulled up into a pony tail and matching brown eyes hidden behind glasses came sprinting past the man. She tackled me in a hug, grinning like a fool. I stumbled back in shock, surprise clear on my face. "You're gonna scare him away, four eyes!" The man (I should really learn his name) hissed. I grabbed the woman's shoulders and pushed her back so she was at arm's length. She took in my features and this knowing look came into her eyes.

"Eren Jaeger...Here to get away from all those crazy fans, I assume?" The woman said, smiling mischievously. I could nod. "Great! Like I said, you're our first customer-"

"The first customer to stay longer than three seconds," Levi interrupted.

"I am Hanji and that is Levi. He's one of Mr. Ackerman's children," Hanji continued, elbowing Levi's side. Levi scowled at her.

"Are you a cousin?"

"No, no. I'm just a friend of Levi's."

"A shitty friend." Levi commented, glaring at Hanji. "Four eyes here keeps scaring away our customers." I smiled.

"Well she won't scare me away." Levi only rolled his eyes and Hanji grinned before darting away towards Levi.

"I'll be in the back. Erwin is supposed to stop by later. Speaking of which, Erwin is a fan of your music, Eren! So you have to stay until then, okay? I'll tie you to a chair if I have to!~" Hanji grinned again and skipped away. I shrugged and went back up to Levi.

"There aren't going to be any more surprises like that, are there?" I asked shyly. To be honest, I was a little intimidated by this short man.

"I sure hope not." He mumbled before turning away to get my coffee ready. I watched him before setting my back down at a round table and fished out my song writing sheet and pen. I tossed the back on the floor just as Levi cleared his throat. I looked up to see him holding the cup by the rim.

"Here." I smiled and went and took it, taking the very hot (I may or may not have burned my hand on the cup) cup to my table. I sat down, setting it on the table next to my sheet of music. And I sat there, staring at it. I wasn't the usual, write-songs-about-people kind of songwriter. I wrote songs about things in general. This one time I had written a song about a chair and everyone LOVED it. Armin, Mikasa, Annie, and I had started laughing when we read that it was in the top 10 favorite songs of the year. My phone beeped just then and I took it out, unlocking it and seeing a text from Armin. "Speak of the devil..." I mumbled.

 _Armin: Hey, Eren, how long are you going to be?_ I paused, thinking. Hanji **did** want me to stay and meet this Erwin.

_Me: I dunno. What do you want?_

_Armin: I just need some help on an art thing...can I come to the Coffee shop instead?_

_Me: Yeah sure!_

Wondering what Armin could possibly need help with (He **never** needed help with **any** of his school work). After a minute of thinking, I just shrugged and sipped my coffee, yelping slightly. "Still too hot.." I muttered, biting my burnt tongue lightly. I heard a snort and looked up at Levi, who was shaking his head.

"You should be more careful, kid."

"I am _not_ a kid."

"Sure, sure."

"Fine, have it your way...old man." I smirked when I saw the surprised look on Levi's face.

"Shitty brat."

"Old hag."

"You're tall, dark, and annoying."

"You're so short you need a step ladder to reach man hood!"

"You-" Levi's reply was cut off by the door opening and Armin hurrying in.

"Eren!" Armin said happily, sitting across from me, oblivious to the tension in the room. Levi glared at me as I smirked and looked at Armin, my smirk turning into a friendly smile.

"Hey, Armin. What do you need help wi-jeesh!" I cringed when Armin slapped down his art book, showing me a portrait...or what I assumed to be a portrait. It looked nothing like a human. Sure, it had eyes and a nose and a mouth. Maybe ears. But they were not proportionate _at all_. Armin sighed unhappily.

"I know, I know, it looks terrible!"

"No no! It uh...it looks...okay?"

I glanced down at it and once again cringe. "Okay...it's kinda terrible."

"I knew it!" Armin cried, covering his face. I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Armin.." I mumbled. Armin sniffled.

"Can it still be saved?"

"Eh no...."

"What are you two brats whining about?" Levi huffed as he walked up to us. He stared down at the portrait. "This is terrible."

"I knoooooww!!" Armin cried. I smiled at Levi's bluntness.

"Well, just keep it down. You're disturbing the other customers." I raised my eyebrows as I looked around the empty room and then up at Levi, who gave me a sour look. I only shook my head and turned back to Armin.

"Do you want me to do it for you?"

"Oh, you don't have to..." I only raised my eyebrow again. Armin sighed and nodded, looking relieved. "Yes please." I smiled and turned to a new page.

"Do you have the person's picture...?"

"Yeah..." Armin pulled out a picture of...me.

"Me? You were drawing me?" "Y-yeah...Sorry."

"No no! It's alright!" I smiled at him and sipped my coffee again (it was cooler now, thank God) and set to work. Armin ordered his own cup and a bagel before watching me work. We sat there for two hours, quietly talking. I never once looked up from the page, not even when the door opened and Armin gasped softly. "Oh."

"Hey, Levi. Hanji here?" I heard a man ask. He had a deep yet soothing voice.

"Yeah, she's in the ba-"

"ERWIN!" I heard Hanji scream. Even then, I didn't look up. "Erwin, you're favorite singer is here!"

"Eren Jaeger?"

"Yes, yes! That's him next to the blonde boy." Finally I looked up, seeing a tall, blonde haired man with dark blue eyes staring at me with amazement. He then turned away to say something quietly to Hanji, who looked slightly disappointed. When the man (Erwin, I assume) turned back to me, he had a blank face, much like Levi's. And yet I could still see the warmth in his eyes. The awe was there too. He walked up to our table and I stood up.

"Erwin Smith." He introduced, smiling. Though I could see him glance at Armin every now and then.

"Eren Jaeger." I said, smiling back at him. Erwin bowed his head slightly before turning and going to Levi. I watched them before sitting back down. I was on my fifth cup of coffee, addicted to it already. Armin leaned close.

"Eren, that guy...Erwin...he's kinda hot..."

He whispered. Armin was terrible at whispering, grade school was proof of that, so I knew Erwin, Levi and Hanji had heard Armin. I facepalmed.

"Armin? Remember when I said you were never allowed to whisper again? _You just whispered!_ " Armin bowed his head in shame. I sighed and stood, grabbing our stuff. "See you guys later. Possibly tomorrow." I said to the three of them. Armin hid behind me.

"You're coming back?" Hanji and Levi said at the same time, though Hanji sounding a lot more excited than Levi.

"Well yeah." I smirked at Levi. "The coffee is addicting." I grabbed Armin's hand and pulled him out. I was greatly intrigued by that Levi. Not only did he treat me like I was normal, but he also insulted me! No one ever did both of those. I was either some superstar who needed to be coddled or some superstar who needed to die. I sighed happily.

"Armin, that Levi? He's...incredible."

"Who?"

"Scary guy."

"Oh! Yeah I guess."

"He treats me like I'm normal."

"Mikasa, Annie, and I do that too Eren." Armin pointed out. I turned out and stared at Levi through the window. Hanji had disappeared...I looked back at Armin and smiled.

"But he's different." Armin only rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell you who's incredible. Erwin."

"You don't even know him!"

"You don't know Levi either!"

And so, as we walked home, our bickering could be heard by Levi and Erwin. Erwin chuckled and elbowed Levi, who only scowled.

"Shut it, eyebrows." He huffed. Erwin laughed quietly.

Upstairs, unbeknownst to anyone, was Hanji, watching and listening to Armin and Eren out the window, grinning devilishly. It was high time her two friends got themselves some dates. If Hanji played her cards correctly, she might be able to get Levi and Eren together and Erwin and Armin together...just the thought of all the soppy, cutesy shit made her laugh manically.

"Oh, this will be fun indeed." She mused, rubbing her hands together like some villain in a cartoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that's that! Chapter two!!! Yay. Hopefully it's better than the last chapter (And longer too). 
> 
> ALSO, I have come to the realization that Hanji's gender is up to the reader, so! I am classifying Hanji as a female (always have, will NEVER change sorry) but if there are any of you out there who see Hanji as male, then just comment about it and I can go through and change the pronouns to 'they' and 'their'. (Only comment if it REALLY, REALLY bothers you.) Sorry for any inconvenience! :]


	3. Chapter 3

I watched Levi work from my seat at the table. This is my fourth time being here. I quickly looked down just as Levi looked up and busied myself with writing the song. I was glad Armin told me of this place because it barely got any customers, and when it did, it was usually the older generation who didn't know who I was. So the only harassment I got here was from Hanji. Which I didn't mind. She was fun. Sometimes. 

"Oi, brat." 

I looked up at Levi, who was standing a few feet away. I could feel my heart flutter in my chest at how amazing Levi looked in his black skinny jeans and a form fitting dark blue shirt. 

"Yes?" I said, trying to sound casual as I leaned back. 

"Move so I can wipe the table." Levi said, sounding bored. I sighed and picked up my music, coffee and bag. I watched him wipe the table. 

"Do you really have to?" I whined.

"Yes."

Huffing, I waited impatiently. Finally, Levi moved away and I stared at his butt as he walked away. Smirking slightly, I sat back down and finished the song with just a few words. Grinning, I stood and did a little happy dance, proud of myself. I just now finished the third album! I jumped up and down happily. Usually Armin was with me when I did this so I guess it was a _little_ awkward. But I didn't care. I was too happy. 

Until someone cleared their throat behind me. I froze, mentally cursing myself. Slowly I turned around, seeing both Levi and Hanji standing there. Levi had an eyebrow raised and Hanji was grinning like a mad woman. 

"Excited?" Levi asked. 

I nodded, ashamed. "Yeah..."

"About?"

"I just..finished album three.."

"Mm. Good job."

I looked up in surprise and smiled warmly at Levi. "Thank you!"

Levi grunted and turned away, going back to the counter. Hanji moved closer, watching me pack up. "Where are you going?" She asked. I shrugged. 

"I'm going to see my manager and then go home."

Hanji looked disappointed by that. "Oh...well I was actually wondering if..."

"If?"

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? You can bring your friend too."

I stared at Hanji, surprised. I was never invited to dinner (besides back when I wasn't famous) and so I didn't know how to respond. "Uh...Yes?"

"Great!" Hanji skipped off after slamming down a piece of paper on the table. I huffed and picked it up, glancing over the address and phone number. Scowling, I jammed it into my pocket and lifted my bag, shouldering it. I threw away the coffee cup and waved at Levi, who just stared. 

"Bye, Levi, Hanji. See you two later!" I said, leaving. Pulling my phone out, I called my manager and warned them of me coming over. Hanging up, I jogged the rest of the way to their house, picking up the key from under the mat. I unlocked the door and then shut it quietly. As I walked down the short hallway to the kitchen, where I knew she would be, I glanced at all the pictures, some striking sadness in me. A lot had three people in them and then the rest had only two people. As I stared at a photo of my manager, Taylor, her brother Tyler and me, I smiled sadly. We were all grinning like fools, the best of friends before the accident. This was a time before Armin, Mikasa and I (plus Annie, but I don't really care for her much) had been best friends. 

And then I moved to look at a photo of just Taylor and I. We were both grinning, but Taylor looked different. She was paler, her face looking a bit gaunt. She was also thinner and there were dark circles under her eyes. I had been shocked. 

"Taylor? Are you alright?" I had asked her, gripping her forearms. She only smiled faintly, nodding. 

"I am fine, Eren. I just miss my brother."

That had made me feel even worse. Weeks before the photo had been taken, Tyler had gotten killed in a hit-and-run. Taylor had been in denial, not wanting to believe he was dead (they had been really close). She even sat in the room with his body and talked to him like he was still alive. As I stared at the photo, I sighed shakily. After finding out that she hadn't been eating or sleeping, I had stayed with her and became her caretaker. 

"Eren?" I heard her call my name. I blinked quickly to clear my eyes of any unshed tears and walked the rest of the way to the kitchen. 

"Taylor." I said, smiling as I hugged my best friend. She hugged back tightly. She had gained back her weight, becoming her normal, plump self. And I liked it. I hadn't liked her being stick thin and I never will. It just wasn't...her. "You look great today, Tay." 

Taylor blushed, smiling. She had her dark brown hair in a messy, artist's bun and her bulky, 'hipster' glasses were falling halfway down her upturned nose. "You're silly Eren." She said, looking down and messing with the hem of her oversized sweater. It hung down to her knees, which were bare. I covered my eyes. 

"Are you wearing anything under that?" 

"Of course I am! Shorts, duh!"

"But it's like, November."

"Doesn't feel that way to me. Now come on, you said you have something important to show me. So grab a cup of coffee and come sit on the couch with me." She pushed her glasses up before walking to the living room, holding a steaming cup. Grinning, I grabbed a cup and filled it before following her. Taylor was just as addicted and Tyler had been too. Sighing, I sat on the couch with her, curling up. She kept it super warm in the house, having the money to do so. Taylor glanced over at me, smiling faintly. "So what do you have to show me?"

"I wrote the last song for album three."

Taylor's face lit up and she squealed. "Oh yay!! You're fans are going to be so happy! We need to get you to a producing studio quick. I should call and schedule you in..."

"Taylor, Taylor, don't worry about any of that now." I smiled, poking her with my foot. She made a face. 

"Ew, don't do that." She huffed. I laughed quietly. Taylor had a big problem with people touching her and didn't accept hugs, handshakes or _any_ kind of touching from anyone except me. Usually. Sometimes it bothered her if I touched her with my foot. 

"So, anybody catch your eye lately?" Taylor teased, smirking. I blushed deeply. Sometimes this woman could read my mind. 

"No..."

"Eren, you are such a liar! Who is it? Tell me!" Taylor set her cup down and was across the couch within a matter of seconds, clutching at me. I yelped and pushed at her. 

"OKAY! GET OOOOOFFFF." Taylor laughed and moved off, grinning. 

"It's this guy, Levi..."

"LEVI ACKERMAN?!"

"How do you know him?!"

"I used to work at his family's coffee shop. But the money didn't pay the bills so I quit." Taylor shrugged, smiling slightly. I shook my head, amazed. 

"You aren't allowed near Levi." I said, crossing my arms. 

"What? Why?"

"Because you'll make everything awkward." 

"No I won't. Please, Ereeeeen??"

"...fine."

"Yay!" Taylor smiled happily and hugged my legs. I patted her head and smiled. 

"Oh, I have a dinner to go too." I said quietly. 

"Oh. Okay. Well come over after, alright? I miss you." Taylor smiled up at me and I nodded before standing. Poor Taylor. She was clingy, afraid of losing me like she did Tyler. And I understood. It didn't bother me, either. 

I patted Taylor's head again. 

"See you later, girlie." I said. I set down my new song. "Don't forget to look at that."

"I won't. See you later, Candy." I snorted and left. Tyler had given me that nickname, since his girlfriend had called me eye candy. Shaking my head, I walked to my apartment, a little excited. I hoped Armin was there.


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled on a pair of black dress pants and then buttoned up my white dress shirt. I then grabbed a black tie and tied it on, adjusting the length before grabbing my black shoes and walking to the living room. Armin was there, looking nice in a grey suit. He didn't have a tie on, though he was holding a purple one. 

"Eren! Can you help me?" Armin whined, offering me the purple tie.

I smiled and moved toward Armin, grabbing the offered tie and slipping it around his neck. "Let's hope Erwin knows how to tie a tie~" I smirked.

Armin blushed and smacked my arm. I chuckled quietly and finished tying the tie, adjusting it so it went under his suit jacket. 

"You look nice, Armin." I complimented.

"You too, Eren." Armin said quietly. I ruffled his hair, making him scowl. I sat on the couch and slipped on my shoes, excited for this evening. 

 

"Here we are." I muttered as I drove to a stop at a large house. It was an old Victorian house, three stories tall and moderately sized. It was painted white, the black roof standing out. Most of the windows were dark except for a few downstairs, which we were able to see through. I could see three people standing in what looked like a kitchen, laughing. 

"Is that Levi, Erwin, and Hanji?" Armin asked, pressing his face against the passenger window. I nodded and got out of the car, Armin quickly following. I locked it and pocketed my keys. With a house like this and the silver Corvette in the driveway, I was a little embarrassed of my lame, old '67 Chevy Impala. Sighing, I led Armin to the front door and knocked. 

"They're here!" I heard someone squeal from inside. And then the door was opening and I could see Levi, Erwin and Hanji, crowding the doorway. Hanji was hanging on the door, looking nice in her short, white dress with purple flowers painted on. She wore purple sandals and her hair was still in a ponytail. I looked at Erwin and was surprised to see how handsome he was in a blue suit with a yellow tie. Levi was wearing a plain black suit and black tie, much like what I was wearing, except I didn't wear the suit jacket. I glanced at Armin, who was keeping a composed face, smiling faintly at them all. And then I glanced at Levi, who looked slightly annoyed. 

"Come in, come in." Hanji said, smiling. Armin and I stepped in and I gasped slightly at the room we were in. It was a large room with a grand staircase leading upstairs. The staircase was made of a dark wood and the stairs themselves were covered in red carpet. There were large, stain glass windows. One was a beautiful green scenery while the other was a woman's head and the name Wall Maria above it. I tilted my head slightly at that. 

"You have a lovely home," Armin complemented. I nodded in agreement, though also jealous. Armin and I lived in a one bedroom apartment, and since Armin actually went to college, I let him have the bed while I slept on the couch. Sure, I made enough money to have a mansion and a yellow Lamborghini, but neither of us wanted that. But this house...it was absolutely beautiful. 

"Thank you." Levi said quietly and my eyes widened. This was _his_ home?! I looked up at Levi, noticing him giving me an odd look. 

Hanji ushered us into the dining room, muttering about how late we were. Of course Armin was mumbling apologies, but I only smiled. Hanji seated us at the table and then went to the kitchen with Erwin. Levi sat neck to me and I tensed slightly. I had a weird feeling in my stomach and I didn't like it (because I knew what it was). Shakily, I grabbed the glass of water next to my plate. 

"Don't spill on my floor." Levi said flatly. I jumped slightly and looked at him, taking a sip of the cold water. 

"I won't." I said after swallowing. Levi rolled his eyes and reached forward, grabbing a bottle of wine. Hanji came in just then, carrying plates of food. She set them down, each plate holding the same thing: fried green beans, mashed cauliflower, a roll, and sizzling steak. My mouth watered as I stared at the delicious looking food. 

"Wine?" Levi offered me. I could only nod and watch as Levi poured the wine into my glass. Armin shook his head and I chuckled, making Armin blush. 

"Oh, is Armin a lightweight?" Hanji giggled. Armin hid his face.

"Oh yes." I said, laughing. 

"So, do you own the Impala, Eren?" Levi asked me. I nodded. 

"Yeah, it was a gift from my mother before she died." I smiled wistfully as I sipped the wine.

"It's a lovely car."

"Not as lovely as the Corvette." 

Levi only shrugged and ate some of the green beans. I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. I clenched my hand into a fist under the table as I studied his jawline because _damn_ he could cut rock with that jawline. Licking my lips, I looked away, noticing Hanji watching me. Smiling shyly, I resumed eating. I knew my crush on Levi was growing by the minute and I didn't want it to stop. Sighing quietly, I knew Levi wouldn't want to be my boyfriend. He would only be annoyed by all the paparazzi and who knew if he was actually gay or not. 

"Hey, how do you have such a nice house and car when you work at a coffee shop?" I heard Armin ask Levi. Which surprised me, because Armin had mainly been talking to Erwin most of the time. I looked over at Levi, who was shrugging. 

"I do other things." Was all he said. Armin stared at him a moment before sighing and looking back at Erwin and resumed their conversation. I opened my mouth to ask Levi a question when my phone rang. 

"Excuse me." I said and stood, going to the kitchen. I didn't know they could hear my conversation until later. 

"Hello?" I answered the phone. 

"Hey, Eren." It was Mikasa. "Where are you and Armin?"

"We're eating dinner at a friend's house." 

"Jean?" 

"No. It's Levi Ackerman. You don't know hi-"

"He's my cousin."

"Cousin?!" 

"Yeah. He talked about you when we visited a few days ago."

"Oh...really? What does he say?"

"Don't you have to go eat dinner?" 

"Funny. See you later, Mikasa." I sighed, hanging up. Huffing, I returned to the table, a little sour. Around ten minutes later, Hanji brought out dessert: A large chocolate cake she had made with Levi. I had a small slice while Hanji and Erwin had large pieces. Levi poked fun at them, though it was hard telling if he was or not, his voice was flat and serious. But I still laughed a bit, especially when he stared at me with an eyebrow raised, like I was crazy. And then it was time to go. 

Armin and I walked to my car. Armin looked tired and I was craving coffee. Getting in, I dropped Armin off and then drove to Taylor's. I walked in and checked her bedroom, noticing how empty it was. Sighing, I went to the couch, seeing my best friend sleeping, curled up into a tight ball. I curled up on the other end and fell asleep, exhausted. 

 

"Cold sidewalks, warm hearts, mysterious strangers." I sang into the microphone, closing my eyes. I finished the song and heard the claps of Taylor. 

"You sound great, Eren!" She squealed, grinning. I nodded and took the headphones off, setting them on the stool and leaving the recording room. Taylor hugged me tightly. I patted her head, making her snort. She pulled away and pushed my shoulder. "You should start writing songs for Album Four.."

"Oh God, okay." I sighed heavily. Taylor giggled softly and then skipped away, her braid swinging against her back. Taylor had long ass hair, going down to her butt. Which is why she always had it up or in a braid. Shaking my head, I grabbed my bag and left, going to my car. I threw my bag into the passenger seat and then sat in the driver side, answering a text from Armin before driving to Ackerman's Coffee. I parked and answered another text, this one from Taylor. She was telling me that she would meet me at Ackerman's Coffee (Between you and me, I abbreviate it to AC) later. Smiling, I got out, grabbing my bag and locking the car before going in. 

After ordering my coffee, I sat down and began writing. Though for the first time in forever, I began writing a song about a certain someone whose name was Levi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '67 Chevy Impala because I love Supernatural and the car!! 
> 
> Oh and I'm a loser so I quote Disney movies (and other movies) a lot so yeah....Ex: Though *for the first time in forever*.
> 
> Also, sorry for having this up so late!!


	5. Chapter 5

I was awoken by a loud noise blaring into my ear. Groaning, I cracked open my eyes and fumbled around for my phone, finding it hidden under my pillow. Unlocking it, I held it to my ear and rolled onto my back. 

"Hello?" I croaked, rubbing my eyes. 

"Eren! You need to be at my house in twenty minutes." It was Taylor.

Sighing, I sat up slowly. "Why?"

"I saw this coming..." I could hear her muttering about me being forgetful. "Don't you remember? Last week a man called about you appearing on the Garrison show for an interview about Walking on Moonlight?"

Oh, right, now I remember. I had just finished writing Walking on Moonlight and everyone had been intrigued by the person I had written the song about. There was no mention of a name or any super detailed description. Shaking my head, I stood and stretched, moaning softly. 

"Okay. Give me time to shower and how about I meet you there instead?" I suggested as I walked to the bathroom. 

"Fine. Don't you dare be late!" And with that, Taylor hung up. I smiled as I stripped and started the water, stepping into the shower as steam filled the bathroom. 

 

"So, Eren, who _is_ this mysterious person you wrote about in your new song, Walking on Moonlight?" The man said. His name was Dot Pixis. He was a bald man with warm brown eyes and a grey mustache. He seemed like an easy going man, though I knew who he really was when the cameras were off. 

"Oh, just a guy I know..." I said vaguely. Mr. Pixis chuckled. 

"C'mon, Eren. We all want to know his name. Are you dating?" 

Blushing, I shook my head furiously. "No no! But I _do_ have a crush on Levi-"

"So his name is Levi!"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I felt my face drain of color as I realized what I had just done. I had just told the whole world (or at least, whoever was watching the show) about my crush on Levi. I prayed with all I had that Levi nor anyone he knew was watching this. 

"Levi who?"

Shaking my head again, I pressed my lips together. 

Mr. Pixis laughed quietly. "I see. Well, I guess that's all we'll get out of you on Levi. Moving on, how does it feel to have completed album three?" 

Relaxing, I opened my mouth to reply. 

 

Hours later, I'm slowly making my way to Ackerman's Coffee, nervous. I was afraid of the possibility that Levi _had_ seen the show and now hated me. As I neared the small business, I noticed two cars parked out front. Both of which I recognized as Erwin's and Hanji's cars. 

"Oh no..." I whimpered softly. They usually parked in the garage behind the shop. Slowly I pushed open the door, the sound of the bells making three people look up. Frozen, I saw that they were Hanji, Levi, and Erwin. Erwin and Hanji both began to grin while Levi gave me the most sour look imaginable. I lowered my head and shuffled to the table farthest from them. I sat down and pulled my bag onto my lap just as they made their way over to me. Hanji placed her hand on the chair, blocking me from getting up(the damned table was against a wall) and Erwin placed his hands on the table across from me. Finally, Levi stood next to Hanji, leaning his hip against the table and staring down at me. I was cornered. 

"Hi Levi," I stuttered as I looked down. I opened my bag and studiously ignored all eye contact as I pulled out my sheet music and pen. 

"Do you want to explain yourself, brat?" Levi said, his voice flat. He crossed his arms. 

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently as I finally looked up. Levi narrowed his eyes slightly and pressed his lips together. 

"We were all watching the Garrison Show this morning." Hanji said nonchalantly. I bit my lip, knowing what was coming next. 

"We saw you." Erwin added. 

"We heard you say you had on crush on me." Levi finished. 

"Oh...that..." 

"Yes that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not like I'm going to just come up to you and say 'Hey Levi, I have a big fat crush on you!'" I snapped. 

"Why not? They're just words." 

"'Just words'?" 

"Yes. They don't mean anything."

I sat there, silent. I was crushed. Levi looked as though my confession meant nothing to him. I shoved my stuff into my bag and pushed aside Hanji and Levi. I made my way to the door. 

"Where are you going?" Levi asked, grabbing my wrist. I jerked it away. 

"I'm leaving." I snapped, my hurt turning into anger. Levi stared at me in shock and I felt a pain in my chest. But I only shoved in away and turned my back, leaving. I practically ran to my apartment and burst through the door. I glanced at Annie and Mikasa on the couch as I hurried to my room. 

"Eren?" Mikasa said in surprise. But I only shut my door and locked it. I then sat down at my desk, pulling open my Book of Songs(songs I will never let anyone see) and began to write, pouring my feelings onto the pages. 

An hour or two passed before I finally put away the book and crawled into bed, tired. Sighing, I shook my head and buried my face into my pillow, silently vowing not to let Levi drag me down. I _will not_ let him turn me into a sobbing mess. Closing my eyes, I drifted to sleep, dreaming a land full of 'what ifs'. 

 

I sat at the small table, glancing at Levi every now and then. He looked as though our argument had never happened. And I did too. I looked as though we were still friends and he knew nothing of my feelings. 

I turned at the sound of the bells and saw Taylor come in. She had her brown hair braided down her back and her black 'hipster' glasses were sliding down her nose as usual. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a knee length sweater dress. Taylor loved sweaters and wore them all the time. She pushed her glasses up and looked in my direction, her face lighting up. She hurried over to me, her boots making a muffled sound on the floor. I glanced at Levi and saw him watching her. 

I stood just as Taylor hugged me. 

"Eren!" She said happily, grinning. I pulled away and sat back down, nodding at the chair across from me. Taylor too sat down. 

"Hi, Taylor." I said quietly, smiling at her. Levi wandered over to us. 

"Hello, Taylor." He said quietly. Taylor turned and looked up at him, her smile fading. 

"Levi." She said, her voice flat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, to be honest, I've been dragging my feet when it came to writing this. I was soooooo reluctant to, but with all your comments, it made me feel great and that this fanfic isn't a piece of crap like I thought it was. So thank you all for you're comments and compliments and love. 
> 
> YOU keep this fanfic going! :]

"Levi." Taylor said, her voice flat. 

Levi glanced between me and Taylor, his face blank. I looked down at my coffee, trying to look interested in the swirling textures (I really wasn't, but Levi didn't know that). Levi then glanced down at Taylor's hand on my arm.

"I thought you didn't like being touched," he said quietly. 

Taylor pulled her hand away and turned so her body faced him. She shrugged. "Eren is the only exception."

Levi pursed his lips for a moment before turning away. "You should say hi to Hanji. She misses you."

Taylor squeezed my hand gently before standing and following Levi to what I assumed to be a back room. Sighing, I leaned back in my chair and moved my coffee off of my music sheet. Scowling, I tried to think up lyrics for my upcoming song, See Through My Eyes. I liked writing songs about people, especially Levi. I had ten other songs about him. They were songs I would show to no one. Maybe if Levi ever changed his mind, I would sing them for him. Or maybe I would live alone for the rest of my life and become a cat...man? I can't exactly call myself a cat lady, since I'm not a lady. Or maybe- 

I jumped when someone slammed their hands down on the table. I looked up and blinked in surprise. There stood my old bully, Jean Kirschtein. The man had odd hair, for it was in two tones. He had it in an undercut style that was a little similar to Levi's. The bottom part was a dark brown and the upper was a lighter shade. He was wearing sunglasses, which hid his dark brown eyes. 

Leaning in close, Jean smirked. 

"Look-y here. It's titan shit," Jean sneered, leaning back. I rolled my eyes. I was taller than him, and he didn't like that. So naturally, he came up with a semi-insulting name. Which would be titan shit. 

Jean grabbed my collar and pulled me up. I leaned my head back. 

"Let go, Jean," I snarled, trying to keep my anger in check. I had a bit of a bad temper and Jean was usually always the one who ignited the spark and always the one who ended up in the nurses office with a bloody nose or a black eye. His mother and mine hadn't gotten along in high school either so there was that too. 

"I heard your mom died last summer," Jean said, turning us and pushing me away from the table. I stumbled before catching myself. 

"Yeah and?" I asked, crossing my arms to hide my balled up fists. Jean chuckled and leaned against the wall. 

"And I say good riddance. The bitch always got on my nerves." 

My blood ran cold when he said that. Suddenly I didn't care about getting blood on Levi's floor or hurting my hand. All I cared about was hurting Jean. 

"You dick," I snarled, lunging. Jean ducked my fist and hit me in the stomach. I stumbled and turned, eyes widening when Jean grabbed me and threw me (literally. Damn he got strong) into the counter. My back hit the edge and I heard a small crack. I rolled over the counter, knocking off the cash register on the way down to the floor. Gasping, I laid there aching. 

Jean then straddled me. 

"I've been working out, Eren. I'm now stronger than you," Jean sneered before he nailed me in the jaw. Jean made to hit me again but I grabbed his fists, grunting. 

Just then, the back door opened and I heard someone gasp. 

"Eren!" It was Taylor. 

"What the fuck?" Levi cursed.

I struggled to get my knees up under Jean. I did. I pushed Jean back and used the time it took for him to gain balance to get my feet against his stomach. I then kicked him off and quickly got to my feet. Jean staggered to his. 

Levi moved in between us and glared at Jean. 

"Stop. You made one helluva mess and I want you to leave," he growled. I could see Hanji and Taylor standing off to the side, Taylor's hand against her mouth as she stared at me. I waved slightly, rubbing my tender jaw gently. Jean turned and went to the door. Taking one last look at me, he left. 

Slowly I knelt and began to put the money back into the cash register, embarrassed to have made such a mess. 

"What are you doing?" I heard Levi ask me. I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault this happened." 

I continued to put the money away and finally stood, wincing as my back protested. I placed the register on the counter and then moved away, hoping Levi wouldn't yell at me. Taylor pulled me close and grabbed my face. 

"Ow, ow! Stop." I pulled away. Taylor hugged me tightly. I grunted and made her loosen her grip slightly before hugging back. 

"He hurt you." She said, sounding like she couldn't believe something like that had happened. 

"Yes."

"He actually hurt you." 

"Yes, it happens." 

Taylor pulled away and gently touched my cheek. I pulled away and looked at Levi sheepishly. 

"If there's any damage, I pay for it..." I said quietly. 

"What happened?" Levi asked, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. 

"Jean came in and insulted my mom. I lost it and he threw me against the counter. Like I said, it was my fault," I sighed, hanging my head. 

Levi was silent a few moments. 

"Just who was he to you?"

I looked up in surprise. "He was an old bully. Though he was the one who ended up in the nurse's office. But I guess he got stronger over the years."

"And you got angry because he said a couple things about your mom?" Levi raised an eyebrow. I turned away. 

"She's died last summer. Of course I got angry." 

It was silent for a few moments and I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. 

"I'm sorry. It doesn't look like there's any damage, so don't worry about it," said Levi. I turned and smiled. 

"Thank you." Levi nodded and walked away. Sighing, I rubbed my side. 

"I think that was the first time there wasn't any blood," Taylor noted, eyeing my already bruising face. I chuckled quietly. "You know what this means?" Taylor asked. 

I shook my head. 

"You need to start working out!" 

I laughed and shook my head once more. "What ever you say, Taylor." Taylor grinned and grabbed my hands. She pulled me to our table and gathered our things. "Come on, Candy. I'm going to make sure you don't have anything broken," she teased. I snorted and waved at Levi and Hanji as we made our way outside and to my car. 

Damn it, I couldn't believe Jean was back in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so um, I'm not EXACTLY sure on how to describe Jean's uh hair, so bare with me please. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos! ily so much
> 
> DON'T WORRY FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO LIKE JEAN-Y BABY, he WILL get nicer later on. He shalt not be evil forever. I promise. Pinky promise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two reasons I am updating early
> 
> a) I love you all very much, you're like my babies (which is odd because I'm sure some of you are either my age or older but oh well) 
> 
> b) You're comments are making me feel good about this fanfic (especially the one that said I don't fail to disappoint(that was a major boost in my self esteem))
> 
> So here you go, my favorite babies!

I curled up on the couch, the blanket close to my chin and an Xbox controller in my hand. I started up a Pixar movie, not looking to see which one. With Armin, it could range from The Adventures of Andre and Wally B. to How To Train Your Dragon 2. I moved the controller to the coffee table and then grabbed bag of skittles, smiling to myself. 

"Eren? Are you...watching a movie?" I heard Armin say. _Oh no_ , I thought as I looked up just as Armin started to run to me. I squeaked and curled over my bag of skittles. Armin jumped onto me, making me laugh. 

"Let's watch together!" Armin said happily as he curled up at my feet and laid his head on my legs. I flicked his head before hitting play. The movie was How To Train Your Dragon 2(Thank god, I _love_ that movie). The movie started and I snuggled into the couch and took one long blink...

 

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

What is that noise?

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

 

Oh, it's my phone. Cracking one eye open, I reached for the coffee table. Behind it, the TV screen was blue and the xBox was shut off. The living room was dark, as were the windows. Squinting as the brightness of my phone screen. Levi was calling. Levi was calling? How did he even _get_ my phone number? 

"Hello?" I croaked.

"Eren?"

"Yeah."

"You sound terrible."

"I just woke up."

"I see. Is Taylor with you?"

Oh. He just wanted to talk to Taylor. Immediately my mood soured. 

"No, she isn't. Do you want her number?" I sighed. 

"Yeah, that'd be great." 

I laid my head back down on the arm of the couch and gave Levi her number. Afterwards, I hung up, making up a lie about how I had to be somewhere yada-yada-yada. I slammed my phone down onto the coffee table and then buried my face into the couch, groaning loudly. _God!_ Was Levi straight? Probably. He called me asking about Taylor. Talk about take a hint! He didn't...Sniffling, I curled up on my side. I knew I shouldn't be sad and feel this heartache but I did. And it sucked ass. 

Grabbing my phone once more, I checked the time. What was Levi doing wanting Taylor at 1 in the morning? I felt a sinking feeling in my chest. Shaking my head and pushing the feeling of betrayal away, I stood up and went to the kitchen. Armin's door was open and the room was dark, telling me he was asleep. I closed the door gently and then continued on my way to the kitchen. Coffee sounded really good right now. 

Turning on the coffee maker, I leaned against the counter and stared at a spot on the floor. I jumped when the coffee maker beeped loudly. Pulling out a large mug, I poured to the brim, knowing I deserved every last drop. I sipped at the hot liquid, smiling happily as I sat at the island. 

Bringing the coffee cup to my lips, I opened my mouth to take a sip.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Ugh. 

I set the cup down and hurried over to my phone, picking it up and, without looking at the number, answered. 

"Hello?"

"Eren," Taylor said, sounding like she had been crying.

"Taylor? What's wrong?"

"I need you. Can you come over?"

"Of course. Give me five/ten minutes."

"Okay," she said softly and hung up. I quickly pulled on my shoes but hesitated, glancing over my clothes. Before I had fallen asleep, I had put on a pair of plaid pajama pants and a grey t-shirt. Shrugging, I grabbed my keys and hurried out the door, heading straight for my car. I drove to Taylor's house and once my car was locked, I ran to her door. Opening it, I called out for her. 

"In here!" She answered. I walked to the living room and then froze. Taylor was sitting on the couch, her hands wrapped around a coffee cup. Levi was sitting across from her in her antique chair (which was quite comfortable) also holding a cup. I cautiously stepped in, bringing their attention to me. Taylor's face lit up.

"Eren!" She said, grinning. I looked from her to Levi and then back to her. 

"Taylor...are you OK?" I asked slowly. 

"Oh yeah! I had accidentally burned my thumb on the coffee maker. Crazy right? Yeah...it hurt..." She smiled and giggled. "Levi called and asked if he could ask me something and then I called you because I only trust you to take care of my injuries. So here we all are!"

Taylor was great at recapping. Sighing heavily, I went to the kitchen and got a back of ice and a bandaid. I then went back and sat next next to Taylor. She offered me her hand and I took it, looking it over. Her thumb pad was red and looking a bit swollen. I flicked her wrist, making her squeal softly. 

"Taylor, you are always getting burned. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were doing it on purpose..." I mumbled as I pressed the ice to her skin. Taylor was silent but I didn't mind. She was always quiet. I held the ice to her thumb and then looked u at Levi, who was watching this quietly. I smiled slightly and then looked down. 

"Eren, may I speak to you?" Levi asked quietly. I nodded and stood. 

"Hold this to your skin, Tay," I said as I followed Levi to another room. 

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked. 

"Close the door." Sighing, I turned and shut the door. 

"What-" I started as I turned back around, only to be met with a pair of lips on mine. My eyes widened and Levi drew back.

Holy shit. Levi kissed me.


	8. Chapter 8

Holy shit. Levi kissed me. 

I stood there, frozen, as Levi stared at me. I then turned and left the room, not caring what Levi was probably thinking right now. I leaned into the living room. 

"Put the band aid on. I gotta go somewhere. 'Bye," I muttered, numb. Taylor turned in surprise but I was already out the door before she could say anything. I walked quickly to my car and drove to one of the City's parks. I parked and then got out, walking to the nearest bench. It was between two trees with a cluster of bushes around the bench. It was a beautiful area and I liked sitting here. It gave me peace at mind. 

Sighing, I sat down and stared at the sidewalk, thinking back to the kiss. Levi had just laid one on me! A part of me thought it was rude of him to do that but the other...the other part enjoyed it. The other part was thrilled! Ah hell, that other part was big and it was taking control. Smiling, I touched my lips, still feeling Levi's. I sighed again as I leaned back. Maybe...maybe I should go see Levi and ask what the kiss meant. Or maybe I should move away and avoid Levi forever...I'd prefer the former.

Groaning, I stood and stretched before walking back to my car. I really needed to get my head looked at. I'm crazy for falling in love with a crotchety, old coffee barista. Though, he was pretty cute...I shook my head, smiling to myself. I sat in my car for a moment, thinking. I then started it up and drove back to Taylor's, not really expecting Levi to still be there. 

I went inside, pausing at the sound of multiple voices. I entered the living room, surprised to see Levi, Taylor, and Jean. They all turned to me, Jean with a scowl on his horse face, Taylor with an annoyed look on hers, and Levi with the usual blank look. 

"Eren," Taylor said, moving forward. 

"What's going on?" I asked, looking from Jean, to Levi, and then to Taylor. Taylor looked away as Jean stepped forward. 

"I want to be your boyfriend." 

Oh. My. God. This night (day maybe? It's like 2 now..) is getting weirder by the minute! First Levi kisses me and then Jean wants to be my boyfriend. What next, _Levi_ will want to my boyfriend? 

"Actually, I am going to be your boyfriend. You're too good for horse face over here," Levi said coolly.

"Hey!" Jean snapped. Taylor giggled. 

"I vote for Levi!" She sang. I crossed my arms. 

"Excuse me?" I said quietly. But they ignored me. 

Jean and Levi started to argue over who would date me, Taylor adding in support for Levi. But the only thing I felt was anger. How dare they think they can choose who I want to date? They aren't my mom! They can't...they can't do what she did. 

"Excuse me," I tried again. 

"Eren, shush. We know what we're doing," Taylor chided me. This only made my anger spike. Of course they did, I thought as my anger grew. I made a small noise in my throat. But they only ignored me, still caught up on deciding who was going to be my boyfriend for me. 

"Excuse me!" I shouted at them. They paused and turned to me. "*How dare you? All of you!" I looked at each of them in turn, glaring. "Standing around deciding my future. I am not a prize to be won!" And with that, I turned on my heel and left, furious. Taylor had looked hurt but I didn't care. Maybe later, I'd regret it. But right now, I needed some space. 

I drove back to my apartment, shaking with anger. I then curled up on the couch and sulked. 

 

I was awoken by a pounding on the door. I grumbled under my breath as I lurched to my feet and stumbled to the door. I opened it without looking into the peephole. Standing outside my door were Levi and Taylor. I blinked at them and then went to shut the door, except Levi reached out his hand and stopped me. He was surprisingly strong for being so small. 

"What do you want?" I mumbled, squinting at them through the bright light. 

"To come in," Levi said. I rolled my eyes but moved aside. They both entered and I closed the door, yawning. I turned and followed them to the couch. Taylor silently offered me a cup of coffee and I smiled, taking it. 

"Thanks, Tay," I said.

"No problem, Candy," she said softly. I patted her head before sitting on the couch. **Levi plopped down beside me, throwing his arm along the back of the couch and crossing his legs, making me flinch. 

"So, Eren," he said," do you hate me for saying such things?" I looked away from him. 

"N-no, not really. But I wasn't happy you said them."

Levi chuckled quietly. I felt fingers in my hair and looked up, surprised. Levi smiled and stroked my hair. I pulled away, an ache beginning to form in my chest. Mom...I shook my head slightly and sipped my coffee, looking anywhere but at Levi and Taylor. I head Levi sigh and he pulled his arm away. I relaxed and leaned back, looking at Taylor. She had sat on the floor by my feet, not wanting to sit between Levi and I for fear of accidentally touching him. 

"Eren...We're both really sorry," she said, hanging her head. 

"It's okay," I said, sipping my coffee. "This makes it all better."

Taylor giggled softly. 

"Yay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKay! It took longer to write this than I thought! Anywho, if any of you are as obsessed with Disney as I am, then you'll understand some of the quotes I put in! (Quote, really).
> 
> *How dare you? All of you! Standing around deciding my future. I am not a prize to be won!
> 
> ^ Someone identify the quote! Who was it said by and what movie? (No one HAS to do this but I mean..yeah...I guess first person to answer and get it right gets to choose a prize or something (NO DEMANDING OF MONEY PLZ) BUT I CAN do fanart! So there IS that!!(If you're concerned on how to get it..I guess if you have tumblr or Deviant Art, then I can draw it, take a really good pic and then send it. But if you don't want THAT, then I guess fanart can't do...I suck. Sorry.))
> 
> **Levi plopped down beside me, throwing his arm along the back of the couch and crossing his legs, making me flinch. 
> 
> "So, Eren," he said," do you hate me for saying such things?" I looked away from him. 
> 
> ^Did anyone get this? It's like, straight out of the anime/manga! I felt proud for remembering and being able to type it. So kudos to you if you got it!
> 
>  
> 
> So, there's me being a big nerd and stuff! Love you all!


	9. Part 1 ~

I looked up from watching Levi when someone knocked on my door. Standing, I set the cup down and opened the door. 

"Jean?"

"Hi, Eren...I, um, came to apologize about what I said about your mom..." Jean rubbed his neck, looking awkward.

I narrowed my eyes. "It's okay..." I said, suspicious. Jean smiled slightly. 

"Can I come in?"

"Uh...sure?"

Jean stepped in, narrowing his eyes when he saw Levi. I frowned and sat back down in my spot. Levi pulled his arm down from the back of the couch and glared at Jean. 

"What's he doing here?" Jean sneered at Levi. 

"It _is_ Eren's apartment," Levi said. I looked down, hiding my smile. Obviously Jean had been talking to me.

"Taylor brought him over," I said to Jean, who was glaring at Levi. Taylor wrapped an arm around one of my legs, leaning against it. Jean glanced down at her and then scowled. Taylor batted her eyelashes at him, making Jean madder. 

I patted her head. "Stop."

Taylor smiled innocently before looking at the TV. Jean clenched his fists. 

"Eren, I will you be my boyfriend?" He asked, staring at me. I looked away. 

"Actually, he's busy being mine," Levi said nonchalantly. I scowled at him.

"Levi is not my boyfriend and neither will you be, Jean. I...I want you both to prove your worth." I crossed my arms. Levi and Jean both stared at me, shock on their faces. 

"Didn't you just say you weren't a prize to be won?" Levi asked dryly. I blushed deeply. 

"I...yes well, I take it back...sorta. You still don't get to decide for me." 

Levi snorted and stood. "Fine. Let the games begin. See you tomorrow, Eren." And with that, Levi left. Jean huffed before leaning down and kissing my forehead. He then left. I groaned softly as I leaned back. "Oh jee-e-e-e-e-z. What am I going to do, Tay?" 

Taylor moved onto the couch and snuggled into me. "I dunno. Maybe you should ask Mary?" 

"Mmmmm." Avoiding the question/suggestion, I undid the braid Taylor had her hair in and began to redo it. 

"You can't avoid her forever," Taylor scolded. I shrugged. 

"Yeah, but I can sure as Hell try." Taylor smiled at that and turned on the TV. She switched to TLC, squealing softly when My Big Fat American Gypsy Wedding was on. Smiling, I continued to braid her hair, thinking of what might come tomorrow.

 

I entered *AC cautiously. I could see Levi at the counter, looking bored. But he smiled immediately when he saw me. I went towards him and gasped when he pulled me halfway across the counter by my collar and kissed me. My eyes fluttered close and I kissed back. Levi pulled away and I made a soft sound. I then realized what I did and blushed, backing up a foot. Levi smirked and turned away. 

"The usual?" He asked. 

"Ah, no. Black, no sugar, this time," I stuttered. Levi nodded and I sat down at my usual table. I pulled out my music and stared at it, biting my lip. Levi set the coffee down and then grabbed my lyrics. "Hey!" 

Levi sat opposite me and looked them over. "Hm."

"What?" I snapped, crossing my arms. Levi glanced at me, chilling me with his cold stare. I shrunk back and watching him while I drank my coffee. 

"This is OK," Levi mused, setting the papers down. "I like it."

"Th-Thanks," I mumbled, shuffling the papers until they were orderly. 

Levi then stood and went back to the counter and I breathed a sigh of relief. Sure, Levi means well, but sometimes he just...scares me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *AC = Ackerman's Coffee
> 
> Hello! Before any of you puff up and hiss at me, I do recognize that Gypsy is not the correct term (or a kind one). I know that Roma is the correct term but it is what the show is called. Otherwise I wouldn't have used gypsy. So I apologize for any of you who don't like slurs (would it be considered a racial slur?). Just know that I would never use any of them unless I were either a) quoting a book or movie or b) talking about a movie with the slur in the title. But even then, I usually tone it down a bit (Like a lot). So thank you! 
> 
> Oh and the reason this one is either shorter or longer than any others is because I have something due around five and won't get back till eight...So sorry! 
> 
> ALSO, (Lots to say) If ANY of you have any ideas, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me. No matter the crazy, I will consider them! And don't be afraid to say your full idea. I'm not one to judge and if I don't like it, I'll be sure to let you know and I won't joke about it (in a mean way, of course) or say terrible things about it. SO don't worry! You're ideas are safe of judgement here. :]


	10. Part 2~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD LORD, that last chapter...full of mistakes. I was rereading it, thinking "Oh gee, this is all good and awesome and OH MY GOD HOW COULD I MAKE SUCH A DUMB MISTAKE?!" Yep. I'm surprised none of you are yelling at me...maybe I should get a beta...any volunteers? 
> 
> (P.S. I luv you all <3)

I shivered at the cold air. It was late November (nearing Thanksgiving) and the freezing air of winter was already here. I hurried to my car, anxious to get in and start the heater. But I stopped. Taped to my windshield was a rose with a note attached. I carefully pulled off the tape and read the note. 

_Be mine. Jean~_. Oh. It was from Jean. Smiling, I smelled it. And to think that just a few days ago he was throwing me into Levi's counter....WAIT ONE MINUTE. What am I thinking?! Why am I even _considering_ dating Jean? He bullied me all through Junior High and High School! What made him change his mind anyway? It couldn't have _possibly_ been my good looks. Was it money? Fame? Is it one of those things where the bully slowly falls in love with the person they're beating up? Ha! 

I threw the rose down and stepped on it before crushing the note and throwing it into the back seat after opening my door. I hurried into the cold car and started it up, angling the vents at me as I put it into reverse and backed out of the drive. Warm air began to filter through, hitting me straight on. Shivering at the slight burn, I turned up the heat and drove to AC, needing hot coffee. 

As I walked into the warm building (Sweet Jesus), I saw Levi standing with Hanji at the counter, busy with costumers...wait. Costumers? There were never people here! Besides me...what happened within two weeks? I slid my sunglasses on, thankful it was a sunny day, and pulled the hood of my sweatshirt up. I slipped into a booth at the back of the room and watched, nervous of anyone recognizing me. 

"Jesus, hold on," I heard Levi snap. 

"Levi, be nice!" Hanji scolded. I smiled when I saw Levi roll his eyes and turn away. Hanji looked straight at me and her face brightened. 

"Levi, look it's Er-" Levi slapped his hand over her mouth and whispered something in her ear. Just then, Erwin walked in. "-win!"Hanji finished, quickly looking at him. Erwin raised his eyebrows and moved towards them. He stood next to Hanji and I watched until I realized Levi wasn't with them anymore. Looking around, I jumped when I saw him standing next to me, holding two cups of steaming coffee by the rims. He set one down in front of me before sliding into the seat across from me. 

I stared at him before moving my bag against the wall, pulling out my sketch book. I was tired of writing songs. 

"It's rude to wear sunglasses inside," Levi said as he laced his fingers together on the table. I opened my sketch book and began sketching. 

"Normally I wouldn't be wearing them. Why are there so many people here?" I asked, glancing up at him. Act cool, act cool, act cool, I think to myself, looking back down. 

"Someone discovered that you drink coffee here and suddenly everyone is here, hoping to see you."

I nod at that, sighing. I knew this would happen. Nothing could stay a secret forever. 

Levi looked down. "Who is it?" He asked softly. I stared down at the rough sketch of a familiar woman with long brown hair, like mine and matching brown eyes. Her hair was separated into two stands, one over her shoulder. Both were tied at the ends with hair ties. She was smiling and I felt the familiar sting in the back of my throat as tears clouded my vision. She was my mom. 

I bit my lip hard, willing the tears to go away. "My mom," I whisper. Levi placed a hand on mine and I looked up in surprise. Levi's face didn't show pity but sympathy instead. I sniffled and laid my forehead against the table. "God, I miss her. And the last thing I said to her...I was stupid, Levi. I was really stupid. It's not until you lose everything until you can truly appreciate anything." 

I slowly lifted my head and stared down at her, smiling softly as an ache began in my chest. Levi squeezed my hand lightly before pulling away. I flipped back a few pages and then turned it so he could see. 

"Her name was Carla. She was the best mom you could ever have," I said softly as Levi stared down at the portrait of my mother. It was one of my best and I had made sure to get it perfect so that I could remember her if I ever lost my pictures of her. Levi slowly closed my sketch book and handed it back. 

I put it into my bag and gripped the coffee cup, unable to bring myself to drink it. 

"Some days I can't stop myself from remembering that day and when I do remember, I break. I just...I curl into a ball and try to hold myself together. And I'm scared I'm going to get that call again, that one of my friends, that one of the people I love just died. Which is why I've sworn to never leave angry. To never say 'I hate you' again when in a stupid argument over nothing. Because that was what it was. A stupid argument. 

"We had been arguing over me going to a party with Mikasa and Annie. I wanted to go. My mom said no and that I was grounded. I got so angry. It was so stupid. And I had done the worst thing possible. I said 'I hate you' and left. I left. What if I had stayed? Would she...Would she still be alive?" I looked up at Levi, setting the cup down so I didn't spill it because of my shaky hands. 

Levi looked into my eyes, not saying anything. I knew he was looking for the right words to say. 

"Eren...I believe in fate. You know what that is, correct?" I nodded. "Good. Whether you had stayed or not, your mother would have died anyway. You couldn't have done anything about it. I'm sorry but...maybe it was just her time to go." 

I looked away. "No. It couldn't have been. She should have been there to help me decide what college to go to. She should have been there to help me learn to pay taxes and bills. She should have been there when I got my first record deal. She should have been there and it's my fault."

I closed my eyes a moment before opening them. "I'm sorry, Levi."

"For what?"

"For getting so emotional. I'm okay." I did my best to smile at him and I knew he wasn't convinced. 

"It's fine. I have to go back to counter. Stay safe, Eren," he murmured before disappearing into the crowd. I stared after him before taking off my sunglasses and sipping my coffee. I looked out the window, watching as people passed my car and whispered to each other as they glanced in the windows. I frowned and stood, taking the coffee with me as I went outside. I peeked in the window and nearly fainted. 

Inside, my car was filled up to the dashboard with roses. 

"Oh my god, how am I supposed to drive," I sighed loudly. I opened the door and shoved a bunch out on the street before getting in and just sitting there. A note was taped to the middle of the steering wheel. I scowled as I opened it, thinking it was from Jean. 

_I'm way better than HorseFace. For one, I didn't bully you. Second, I'm hotter. Levi~_ I snorted and tossed the card into the back before driving back to my apt., shaking my head. 

 

I ended up turning around and going to Taylor's, feeling my walls crumble down and the pain flood in. I was curled up with her on her bed, her arms wrapped around me and my face pressed into her stomach. She was stroking my hair. 

"I know, Eren. I miss her too. She was the coolest. Still is," Taylor said softly. I nodded and sniffled. 

"Taylor?" I asked softly, pulling away. 

"Hmm?"

"Why do you allow only me to touch you?"

"I don't know. Everyone is just so...rough. But you are not. You have this gentle touch as though you'r afraid of breaking me." So I lay my head back down and close my eyes, smiling. I think...I choose Levi. 

"I choose Levi," I murmur. Taylor smiled and snuggled me. 

"Good. He'll be good for you."

"Think we can get Armin and Erwin together?"

"Hell yes. We'll call them Arwin," Taylor said and we both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multiple things to discuss!!!  
> 1) Name the quote! Which Disney princess said this: It's not until you lose everything until you can truly appreciate anything.
> 
> 2) "So I lay my head back down" is a line in the song Only Hope by Switch Foot (A great song for those of you who haven't heard it.
> 
> 3) So, while writing this, I have my headphones on and Pandora is playing and while I'm typing the sad parts, a TON of sad songs come on. And I'm already holding back the tears as I type (I really get into my characters (stupid empathy)). Sorry this chapter went from kinda cute to super duper sad. But at least this gives you a little insight on Eren's past. 
> 
> 4)Marco appears next chapter!!! Yay!! 
> 
> 5)Took me FOREVER to decide if the ship name is Arwin or Ermin. You know that one guy off of Suite Life of Zack and Cody? The janitor? HIS NAME IS ARWIN. So when I go to Tumblr to see if it will pop up, HE DOES. Nothing on Armin and Erwin. Nope. Nothing. Just the JANITOR GUY. Oh well. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos! :] (I hope you all laugh at my frustration with this Fanfic. ;] )


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the SECOND time writing this. The first time, I was like, half way finished and then BAM I do something stupid and exit out of the tab. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Ugh. I hope you all like it!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments! :]

Sitting before me was Jean while Levi leaned against the wall. I was at Ackermans' Coffee and to be honest, I hadn't expected Jean to show up so when he did, I figured it best to tell them both. 

"I choose Levi," I said, leaning back and feeling as though I were playing Pokemon. "As much as I liked the rose, I couldn't look past the fact that you used to bully me. Sorry." I wasn't sorry at all. 

Jean chuckled softly. "Yeah, yeah, I saw that coming. We-"

Someone came in just then, making Jean and Levi turn and look at the door. I stood when I recognized them. It was Marco Bodt. 

"Shit...Marco, is that you?" I asked, moving towards the tall man. Marco Bodt had left during Junior year to take care of his ailing mother and the farm. His father worked his ass off to keep dinner on the table and with Marco's help, they were able to pay the hospital bills. Back in Junior year, Marco had been as white as a sheet of paper. Now he was tan from being outside most of the time and his biceps and triceps were well developed. 

Marco grinned and we hugged each other in the boy way: pulling each other just close enough to barely touch skin and pat each other's backs once or twice before pulling away. 

"How's your mom, Marc?" I asked. Marco smiled. 

"She's doing better. Really scared us when she got sick," he said, sighing softly. "What about Carla? I haven't heard from her in a long time. And how come you never told me you became famous? Is that your real voice, anyway? Because I remember back in Junior high, your voice was a tad sharp."

I smiled and looked down. I didn't want to tell Marco that my mom died last summer. Marco's mother lived some four hundred miles south and the signal there was poor, so when he did get signal, his calls were short and sweet. Long story short, I never got the chance to tell him about me being a famous singer or that my mother died. I didn't want to ruin his happiness right now. So I'll tell him later. 

"She's doing well. Busy with work and stuff," I said softly, avoiding Marco's eyes. "But yes, it is my real voice. They do sneak in a bit of editing but still."

"You'll have to sing for me sometime, then." 

"Yeah of course!"

"Is Armin at the University?"

"Yeah. Class...104 right now."

Marco nodded and smiled. "I'm going to go see him. Tell Carla I say hi. We should all have dinner together tonight, you, me, and Carla."

"Y-yeah. I'll tell her," I said, keeping my voice soft so it wouldn't break. Marco turned and stopped. 

"Oh, my goodness, I'm sorry! I didn't see you two..I'm Marco Bodt, one of Eren's friends," Marco said, his blush unable to hide his freckles. The guy was still as freckly as ever. 

Jean cleared his throat, the tips of his ears a bright red. "J-jean," he stuttered. Levi rolled his eyes. 

"Levi Ackerman," he said, his voice void of emotion. Marco nodded to both of them, though his gaze lingered on Jean. He then left. Jean quickly excused himself and left. I smiled before sinking down in my chair and putting my head in my hands. 

"I am the biggest coward ever," I groaned. I heard a shuffling of feet and then I was pulled up. I huffed as I straightened and stared down at Levi, who stared back with a blank look on his face. 

"I don't think you're a coward."

Rolling my eyes, I turned away only to be pulled back around. Levi moved up and kissed me, making my eyes flutter shut. I kissed back gently, unsure of myself. Levi pulled away about a minute later, chuckling quietly. I opened my eyes and sighed. 

"I should go. See you, Levi," I muttered, embarrassed. Levi said something but I didn't hear it as I hurried out and to my car, which was still filled with roses. Sighing unhappily, I drove to my apartment. 

 

I stand there, looking down at my mother's grave marker with the words _Carla M. Jaeger. Mother, Wife, Friend. 1971-2013 May she rest in peace with the Lord_. I kneeled and put my hand to my heart, bowing my head and closing my eyes as the tears threatened to fall. 

"I'm sorry, mom. I really am. I didn't mean it, I swear. Forgive me for being so stupid," I whispered, hoping she could hear me wherever she was. "I'm going to bring Marcus over, later. You remember him, right? The freckly boy? His mom is getting better, now."

I leaned over and pressed my forehead onto the ground, letting the tears fall. I missed her. I really did. 

"Remember our saying, mom? That's the story of you and me, the way we've always been and we'll always be friends until the end. The end hasn't come yet. You're still my best friend. Forever and always," I said, my voice breaking. I really needed my mom. 

 

I slowly buttoned up my shirt and then tucked it in. I slipped on my jacket and grabbed my keys, leaving the apartment and headed towards Trost Cemetery. I had asked Marco to meet me there. I knew it was weird, being asked to meet up at a Cemetery, but my mom _had_ liked to visit the graves often. Parking next to Marco's car, I get out and see him standing against the sign. 

"It's kinda cold to be outside," Marco said, shivering. I laughed quietly. 

"Baby."

"I'm just saying!" 

I smiled as I lead him to my mom's grave. 

"So where's your mom?" Marco asked, looking around as I knelt before the grave. Marco knelt beside me and he read the words aloud. 

"'Carla M. Jaeger...Mother, Wife, Friend. 1971-2013. May she rest in peace with the Lord'...this is a joke right, Eren? Some...sick joke?" Marco asked, his voice quivering. I only shook my head. 

"She died last summer, in a car accident. I'm sorry but you were so happy...I'm sorry."

Marco put his hand on my shoulder. 

"It's okay, Eren. I understand. I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"You had your own problems. It's okay."

Marco looked at me once before starting up a conversation with the grave. I almost cried from the sweetness of it but I didn't. I'm glad to have Marco as a friend. Lord knows I needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, this one became sad too. Ugh. I teared up a little. But there you go! MARCO IS HERE!! 
> 
> Also, "That's the story of you and me, the way we've always been and we'll always be friends until the end" was not said by a princess but a little animal in a known children's book. But who?
> 
> One last thing, I have enough ideas for the next four-five chapters so it shouldn't take too long to write them. Remember, all of your ideas are welcome! I'll be happy to hear them and happy for the help(lord knows I need it)!!
> 
> Thanks!! :]


	12. Chapter 12

I've been avoiding my second manager, Mary, all week. She's been bothering me ever since I called her and said that I now have a boyfriend and that she can stop setting me up with blind dates. She doesn't listen, of course, so I've been avoiding her calls, emails, and death threats. She actually reminds me of Levi with her calm and cool attitude and appearance. 

And I know what you're thinking. _Two_ managers? Why would I need two? But they forced it upon me.

Mary was Taylor's step-sister, so whatever Taylor knew, Mary knew too. Which is why I didn't tell Taylor many secrets. Mary would hear about them and tehn use them again me like the devil she is. But I learned to accept her and her ways (even if I don't like them).

Now I was backstage after a concert I performed in. People were crowding around me, asking for an autograph. Giving them all my best smile, I signed what they wanted me to sign. 

"Jaeger!" I heard someone call. Looking up, I saw Taylor leading someone to me. I moved towards her, meeting her halfway. 

"Whatcha' need?" I asked her, crossing my arms against my chest. Whoever was behind her was too short to be seen clearly(hint hint wink wink kiss kiss). Taylor grinned and stepped aside, revealing that Levi was the one who had been following her. 

"Levi came by after the concert and asked to see you. He said it was important."

"I can speak for myself, chubby," Levi snapped. Taylor stuck her tongue out. 

"I can lose weight while you'll be short forever!" She laughed. Someone called her name and she walked away, Levi glaring after her. I tried to hide my smile but knew I failed when he glared at me instead. 

"She's right, you know," I said, chuckling. Levi rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever," he muttered. 

"So what did you want?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to have dinner tomorrow night. Six o'clock at Sun Singer."

I smiled. "Yeah, I'd love to." 

Levi smiled slightly. "I'll pick you up, then."

Nodding, I watched him turn and leave, disappearing in the crowd. It's been awhile since I've been on a date...I'm going to need Mikasa's help.

 

"I like the black one," Mikasa said. She and Annie were both on Armin's bed since I kept my suits in his closet. Annie had her head in Mikasa's lap, not paying attention and listening to loud music. 

I sighed. "I don't really want to wear a suit."

"Then what?" 

I left the room, going to my dresser that was against the back of the couch. I pulled out a deep blue shirt and black dress pants. Quickly pulling them on, I went back to Armin's room. 

"This," I said, spinning in a circle for her. Mikasa pursed her lips before pulling the ear buds out of Annie's ears, making her sit up. 

"What's up?" She asked, looking around. 

"What do you think?" Mikasa asked, nodding at me. Annie turned her ice blue eyes on me. Annie was a quiet person. She was very observant and stared a lot. I didn't like her the first time we met. 

"Hi, I'm Eren," I said then, smiling. Annie had stared at me for a minute before turning and walking away. I had looked at Mikasa, my eyes wide. "What did I do?"

"She doesn't like you. Sorry Eren," Mikasa shrugged before going after Annie. 

"But she doesn't even know me..." 

"Eren? You listening?" Mikasa now said. I blinked and looked up at them. Annie's face was pinched in annoyance. 

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said you look terrible," Annie said, putting her earbuds in. Huffing I looked at Mikasa, who shrugged. 

Scowling, I left the room, searching for my socks. Annie drove me nuts with her quietness or usual one word answers. And when she did speak actual sentences, they were usually insults towards me. The one time she had been nice, was at my mom's funeral. She had walked up to me and said that she was sorry for my loss. That's it. Pretty much everyone there said that. 

My mom only had a few living family members, seeing as she was an only child and her parents had her at an old age, meaning they died around the time I was thirteen. Her aunt and cousin didn't bother showing, seeing as they had been in the Bahamas at the time of the funeral and were too stuck up to come see her being buried. 

So the only people who showed were my friends. My father's parents and my father's brother showed too though all three not really knowing my mom since my dad died when I was younger. After his death, they stopped coming around. It was pretty tragic if you thought about it, both of my parents dying. 

So that meant that my grandparents and uncle barely knew me too so all they said was "I'm sorry for your loss" or "I hope she goes to a better place". No one there had held me as I cried. I had always been the one to pick myself up off the floor and mend the wounds in my heart after thinking about my mom. I didn't even cry in front of Armin, afraid to show such a weakness. 

One day, though, I broke. I had been talking to Taylor and she had done something that had reminded me of my mom and I started to cry, wrapping my arms around my self and doubling over as the pain of her loss overcame me. Taylor had held me as I cried, not saying anything and just being there. Which is why I usually went to her place whenever I started thinking about my mother. 

And it's amazing to me at how far I've come in the year and a half she's been gone. I'm now a singer/songwriter with three albums out and a lot of fans(plus a lot of money). 

Smiling, I pulled on my dress shoes and stood, checking my watch. Five thirty. That didn't take as long as I thought it would. Shrugging, I grabbed my sketch book and opened to a new page. I settled on the couch and began to draw. 

Since I hadn't been focusing on the time, the knock at the door made me jump. I put aside the sketch book and hurried to answer. Opening the door, I see Levi standing there with a white button up and black dress pants. He looks me over before meeting my eyes. 

"Ready?"

Nodding, I grab my leather jacket and tug it on. I shut the door and lock it before following Levi to his silver Corvette. Envious, I got in and buckled my seat belt. Levi followed suit and I moved to turn on his music. 

"Don't touch that," Levi snapped. I made a face at him but touched it anyway. The beginning to Just One Yesterday by Fall out Boy began playing. I grinned at Levi as I begin to dance in my seat. Levi rolled his eyes and began driving. 

"You're alright at dancing," he said when the song finished. I chuckled. 

"Thanks." 

Levi nodded and we listened to the next song in silence. Levi soon pulled into a parking space next to Sun Singer. I reluctantly got out of the warm car and into the cold night. I followed Levi inside. A man led us to a table for two, setting down the menus before walking away. 

The place was heaven for alcoholics (or wine-aholics really). Along the walls were shelves filled with wine bottles, wine glasses, a rare vodka bottle, whiskey bottles, scotch, and rum. A checkout area was near the door. Behind the counter was a shelf titled "Gifts and Souvenirs" and on that shelf were large baskets with bric-a-brac in them along with large, white bears with the words Sun Singer on their stomachs. Next to the shelf were racks with towelettes on them with cute little sayings on them, like "Dear Santa, I tried..." or "Maybe I'll just have one glass...or two...a third wouldn't hurt...How about I just have the whole bottle.". One of the walls contained a built-in refrigerator holding beer and other alcoholic beverages. Next to the wall-to-wall fridge was a door leading to a back room where I was absolutely positive that it contained more wine. 

Looking down at the menu, I decided on Starmont Pinot Noir '12. It was a type of red wine. I looked up at Levi and blushed when I saw him watching me.

"This place is nice..." I said softly. Levi nodded and leaned back. 

"I agree. I come here often with Erwin." 

I opened my mouth to reply when the waiter popped up and said, "Hello, welcome to Sun Singer. Can I get you something to drink?"

I looked at Levi. 

"Jack Daniels," he said. The waiter turned to me as he wrote that down. 

"Starmont Pinot Noir. Four ounces, please. And can I get a water with that? No ice." He nodded and left. I stared down at the menu, a little nervous. 

I heard Levi clear his throat softly. I looked up and he smiled softly. 

"I won't say I'm in love but I'll think it," he said making me blush. I shifted in my seat. 

'It's, uh, been awhile since I've been on a date."

"When was the last time?"

"Two years ago." Levi raised an eyebrow in surprise, making me jealous. I had never been able to master the one eyebrow thing. 

"That's a long time. You've been single since then?" He asked. I shrugged. 

"I've been busy and never found the time for a relationship."

Levi pursed his lips as the waiter came back with our drinks. I reached for my water, taking a long gulp before setting it down. 

"Can I get you anything to eat?" Our waiter asked, his voice soft. 

"I'll have a Cuban sandwich with Cole Slaw," Levi said.

"I want the chicken Caesar Salad," I said, reaching for my wine glass. The waiter left. 

Levi watched me as I sipped the wine, closing my eyes at the wonderful taste. Opening them, I saw that Levi was still staring. 

"What?" I asked. 

"Nothing," he replied. I smiled and set the glass down. 

"Excuse me," a voice said at my elbow. I turned and looked up to see a lovely woman standing beside me. She had blonde hair in a pixie cut. Her green eyes stood out from her pale face, wide and innocent. She was short and slim, looking young. 

"Yes?" I said, raising my eyebrows. Levi stared at her, looking bored.

"Are you Eren Jaeger?"

 _Oh no_. Clearing my throat quietly, I slowly nodded. She grinned. 

"I knew it!" She said before darting away. I looked at Levi, who looked annoyed. 

"I'm sorry," I said just as a group of people came rushing over. Levi leaned back and watched as they all began asking for pictures. I agreed, wanting them to just leave. Eventually they did and I didn't look at Levi as the waiter set down our food. I silently began eating, embarrassed. 

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking up at Levi. He shrugged. 

"I should have known. You _are_ a celebrity," he said, sounding bored. 

Sighing, I continued to eat, eventually drinking the wine. 

Throughout dinner, people came up to me, asking for my autograph or a picture. Of course I said yes, not wanting to be mean. But I could tell Levi was irritated. He was snappier after each person. So I stopped talking to him. The waiter came back and Levi payed. When he returned Levi's credit card, we stood and left. It was awkward on the back to my apartment. 

"Thank you for dinner," I said meekly. 

"Yep. See you later, Eren," he said as I got out. I watched him drive away, shivering in the cold. 

"Stupid fans. Can't they just leave me alone for once?" I said aloud, frustrated. Can't I ever get a break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally a long chapter!! 
> 
> "I won't say I'm in love but I'll think it" is said by which disney princess?
> 
> This chapter took awhile but I'm glad to have it done. Don't think that just because Christmas is in a few days that I'll be lazy and not update. 
> 
> Again, if any of you have ideas, feel free to tell me! You can tell me on tumblr, either anonymously or not. If you want to know my tumblr, just ask and I'll tell (after some deep consideration). Or you can comment your ideas on this Fic. Either way, I get emails when ever you comment on this fic or ask me on tumblr so I should reply almost instantly (unless I'm sleeping). 
> 
> Thanks again for the comments and kudos! Luv you all!! :]


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Everyone!

_Beep Beep Beep_

I quickly grabbed my phone, scowling when I see that it's Mary who is calling. 

"Hello?" I answered.

"Eren, can you be ready in ten minutes?" Mary asked, sounding occupied. 

"Maybe. Why?" I asked. And then it clicked. " _Another_ blind date? I told you I have a boyfriend!"

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it," Mary huffed. "But, yes this is another date. You are coming. No choice. So get ready."

I groaned. She always did this to me. Every three weeks or so, she would call saying, "I got you a date with a hottie!!" She was like my mom. 

"Oka-a-a-a-a-ay. Where at?" I sighed, standing. This woman was going to drive me crazy one day. 

"Junior's! Bye, Eren! See you in a bit." She hung up and I tossed my phone onto the couch. I made my way to the bathroom, grimacing at the mess in the kitchen as I passed by. Armin and I had had a food fight last night and ended up making a huge mess. Which meant I'll be the one cleaning it all up. It was better not arguing, because Armin pulled his I-am-a-student-and-need-to-study-and-get-plenty-of-sleep trump card. 

I stepped over a muffin and ketchup splatter, finally reaching the bathroom. I took a quick shower. Once done I changed into a long sleeved shirt and green sweatshirt. I struggled pulling on my pants and then slipped on my converse. Grabbing my car keys, I jammed my hands into my pockets and hurried out into the cold, cursing under my breath. My hair was still wet so that didn't help one thing. Slamming the door shut, I turned on the heater and aimed it at myself. 

I drove uptown, turning left into the parking lot of Junior's, a cute cafe hidden between two giganntic buildings, one of them being Kalamack Industries. 

Kalamack Industries was run by the famous councilman, Trenton Kalamack. He was the perfect politician, with his good nature, good looks, great attitude and charisma. Everyone loved him because he gave ten percent of his fortune to different charities all over the world. And ten percent was a lot of his money, seeing as he was a multi-billionaire. He made almost everyone swoon, Except me. I hated the guy. I didn't know why, but I did. 

Thinking the Lord that Junior's was empty except for a few elderly and young children, I entered without my hood up. Standing at the counter was Junior himself, a forty-something man with a short, stocky build. 

"Junior!" I called, moving to the counter. I was purposely ignoring Mary's glare. She and some man were sitting in the booth farthest from the door. 

"Hey, popstar. How goes it?" Junior asked as I leaned against the counter. 

"Great. Can I have a coffee Black, no sugar," I asked quietly. Junior nodded and turned away. I pulled out a five dollar bill and waited. Once I had my coffee, I handed him the bill, telling him to keep the change and then made my way to Mary and mystery dude. 

Sitting down across from them, I looked from him to Mary. He had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was smiling faintly. 

"Eren, this is Farlan Church. Farlan, this is Eren Jaeger," Mary introduced. 

"It's a pleasure," Farlan said, offering his hand. I didn't take it. Farlan's smile faltered and he pulled his hand back. Mary kicked me under the table and I bit my tongue to keep from yelping. 

"Sorry, Farlan, but I already have a boyfriend,," I said, glaring at Mary, who stuck her tongue out. Her curly red hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Her face was covered in freckles and her dull blue eyes were lit up with excitement. She was taller than Taylor, around six feet, Taylor being five feet eight. 

Farlan tilted his head before looking at Mary. "You didn't tell me that," he said. Mary shrugged. 

"Yeah, well, Eren is lying."

"I am not! This is wasting my time, anyway. I have a kitchen to clean and then I'm going to see Levi," I grumbled, crossing my arms. Farlan's eyes lit up. 

"Levi Ackerman?" He asked. I looked at him in suspicion. 

"Yes..."

"He and I are great friends. He talks about you, you know. I didn't know it was you though. He calls you 'That Boy'," Farlan said, chuckling. I raised my eyebrows and then looked smugly at Mary, who was scowling. 

"Believe me now?"

"Whatever. I still want to meet him."

"The come with me."

Mary stared at me before sighing and nodding. Farlan leaned forward, making me look back at him. 

"You don't mind if I come too, right? Of course you don't," he said, grinning. I rolled my eyes and stood. They gathered their things and we went out to the parking lot. 

"Follow me, Mary," I said before getting in my car. Mary and Farlan went to their own. Driving to the stop sign, I glanced in my rear view mirror, seeing them both behind me. I turned right, heading to Ackermans' Coffee. I stopped at the curb and got out, stretching before heading inside, Mary and Farlan following suit. 

Levi was reading a book at the counter. I smiled and went up to him, moving to grab the book. 

"Don't you dare," he said, his voice flat. I chuckled and leaned against the counter. 

"Levi, my manager, Mary wanted to meet you."

"You have two?" Levi looked up at Mary, raising an eyebrow. 

"Mm hmm."

Levi studied Mary before looking at Farlan. He smiled slightly. 

"How goes it, Farlan?" He asked. Farlan moved forward, pushing me out of the way. I stumbled and glared at him. Turning, I let them both talk. I sat at my usual table and watched Levi take Farlan to the backroom. Sighing, I slouched in my seat. Mary leaned against the table. 

"I don't like him. But I guess you aren't lying, so I have to leave you alone..." Mary mused. "Oh well, I have business matters to attend to anyway." Patting my head, she left. I watched her go. I guess I'll wait for Levi. 

 

I've been forgotten, I think. It's been over an hour and I'm still sitting here. Maybe Levi is still sour about dinner the other day...probably. I guess I should go then. I do have a kitchen to clean. Standing, I go out to my car and drive home. Once there, I began cleaning the mess. It's six o'clock by the time I'm finished. Armin isn't home yet, probably out with Connie and Sasha. I lay down on the couch and turn on the tv, staring at it blankly. 

I keep expecting Levi to call but he never does. I'm a little disappointed but I'll get over it. Eventually.


	14. Chapter 14

Levi eventually called and said that he lost track of time while talking with Farlan. I had said it was okay and that I'd meet him in an hour or so. I lied. 

Right now I was at Taylor's, Mary there also. They were planning a concert and had given me four back stage passes plus four tickets for the concert. I could give them to whoever I wanted to. So of course Armin would get one. Since Marco hadn't seen me perform, I would be giving him one, along with Jean. I recently learned they were now dating (opposites do attract, I suppose). And obviously Levi would be getting one. He never told me if he has ever been to one of my concerts, so if he hadn't, this was his chance. 

I watched Taylor and Mary plan. Both were excellent, seeing one another's flaws and correcting them. 99 percent of the time, the plans were full proof. The one percent usually crashed on me. Sighing, I leaned back. 

Taylor glanced up at me and smiled. She had her hair down today. It was long, reaching to the backs of her knees. Her black hipster glasses were slipping down her nose again, and her dark green sweater dress clashed with her bright orange tights. Taylor never wore shoes in her house so on her feet were black slippers with skulls on them. The woman didn't have a clue on matching clothing. 

Taylor brushed at her hair in annoyance before looking back down.

So, Eren, what do you think?" She asked me. I shrugged. 

"I'm okay with it," I replied. Mary rolled her eyes but smiled. 

"Do you think you can finish album four? You can sing those songs at the concert," Mary asked, crossing her arms over her brown scarf. Mary actually had a taste for fashion, showing it with her dark long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and brown booths. Her thigh length trench coat was hanging on a hook in the hallway. Mary liked her trench coats while Taylor liked her sweater dresses. 

"Yeah I can do that. Give me about a week," I said, nodding. Mary jotted down a note before grinning. 

"We're all set then," she said. Taylor and I high-fived. 

"Woowoo!! Another concert in a week! How many tickets should we sell?" Taylor mused. She and Mary began discussing this.

"I'm gonna go home, guys. See you later, alligators," I said, standing. They said their goodbyes before going back to their discussion. I left, going back to my apartment. Seeing Armin's car next to my space, I knew he was probably sleeping. So I quietly entered and checked my phone (I had left it here), seeing that Levi had called twice. Oh, Mikasa texted me. Clicking the messaging icon, I tapped her name. 

_Mikasa: Hey Erin can I borrow a tie?_

I chuckled when I saw the spelling of my name. Mikasa's phone always corrected it to Erin so she eventually stopped caring. Why would Mikasa want a tie?

 _MIkasa: Erin? Don't make me come over there._

That last message had been sent an hour ago. 

_Mikasa: Jesus, what are you doing Erin? Avoiding me? ANSWER YOUR PHONE_

Oh goodie, this one was sent not too long ago. 

_Me: Sorry, left my phone at home. Why do you need a tie?_

I only had to wait a few minutes before she replied. 

_Mikasa: None of your business. Now can I borrow one?_

No use in arguing with Mikasa.

_Me: Yeah sure. When do you need it?_

_Mikasa: Do you think you can head over now?_

_Me: Yeah, be there in a bit._

Not waiting for her reply, I grabbed a grey tie of mine and head over to her apartment, 3B. It was on the third floor, on the left side. Shivering from the cold, I knocked on her door. The door opened to reveal Annie. She held her hand out. I gave the tie to her, opening my mouth to say something but Annie only shut the door. 

"Rude," I huff before going back to my apartment, 1A. Once inside, I checked on Armin, seeing he was asleep. I shut his door quietly and then laid on the couch, not bothering to change. 

 

I grabbed the tickets and backstage passes, going to give them out today. 

"Hey, Armin, wanna come to my concert?" I asked him that morning as we ate breakfast. Armin's eyes lit up. 

"Yeah! I don't usually get the chance to go. Thank god Christmas break starts next week. When is the concert?"

"Next week." 

Armin grinned. 

"Thanks, Eren. Hey, I'm going to visit my grandfather later. Would you like to go?" 

Armin was always visiting his grandfather, wanting to spend as much time with him as he could, seeing as the old man was nearing his end. 

"I can't, but thanks anyway," I said softly. Armin nodded. Standing, I grabbed my leather jacket. Marco was probably staying at his aunt's, so I should check there for him. I said goodbye to Armin before leaving for Marco's aunt's house. Stopping before the small, bright yellow house, I smiled at the memories. Back in Junior High, I would come here a lot, often needing Marco's help when studying for a test. The house had been painted a dull white back then and not as cheery looking as it does now. 

A small fence enclosed the front walkway, winter berries and camellias leading you to the stone steps where the porch was. A welcome mat lay on the floor and a Christmas wreath hung on the door. I knocked twice and waited. Marco opened the door. 

"Eren?" He asked, smiling. 

"Hey, Marco. I can't stay long but I wanted to ask if you and Jean would like to go to my concert next week."

Marco nodded. I handed him the tickets and passes. 

"Here you go. Can you give Jean is for me?"

"Oh yeah, no, problem," Marco said, smiling. I thanked him before turning and leaving. Now all I had to do was ask Levi. 

 

"No." 

"What?! Why not?"

I had come into AC, a smile on my face and a hop in my step. But when I had asked Levi, his answer had been no.

"Because I don't like your music. Now go away. I have customers," he said. I looked around. 

"No you don't! Come on, Levi, please? Show support?" I begged. 

"Nope." 

Sighing, I tucked the tickets in my pocket. 

"Whatever. I didn't want you to come anyway," I mumbled. Turning around, I walked to the door. 

"Oi, brat."

I paused, turning to see Levi behind me. 

"Can I still have the tickets?" He asked, holding his hand out. 

"Does that mean you'll go?" I asked, excitement bubbling up inside. 

"No. Erwin likes your shit music."

Oh. I see. I looked away as I pulled the tickets out and handed them to him. Turning back around, I left. This relationship wasn't going to well. Maybe...maybe we should break up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does that ending count as a cliff hanger? probably not. OH WELL. Here you all go!! Thanks for the kudos!! 
> 
> :]


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs as loudly as possible* I shattered my phone screen so if any of you comment, hoping for a quick reply, you won't get one. It's a long story(It slipped from my hands as I tried to get it in the case). A very long, very sad story. *shakes head* *sobs* 
> 
> Merry Christmas and thanks for the kudos! :]
> 
> (PS, Pun Twin, see how it got better?!?!)

"What happened to my baby?!" I whispered, horrified. Tomorrow was the concert and I'm standing in the cold, outside the bookstore, Barnes and Noble, staring at the white and pink spray paint on my car. Someone had thought it would be quite funny to write the words "Sucks dick for free" on the windshield and then write my name all over. I could only stare at the vulgar words, mentally screaming. 

Cursing under my breath, I opened the backdoor and tossed my new books on the seats before shutting the door and opening the trunk. Lifting the lid of the compartment, I pulled forth wet wipes, a paper towel roll, and Windex. I sighed and began to scrub the windshield clean. 

"Why my baby? They can hurt Armin, they can hurt me, hell, they can hurt Taylor. But _never my baby!!_ " I grumbled under my breath. Very slowly the paint was coming off until finally the windshield was spotless. I put the items back in the trunk and drove to my apartment. Armin was at school so I would be doing this alone. Kneeling, I began to clean the sides of my car, scrubbing at my name that had been spray painted on. I was listening to music as I did, figuring it would be better than shivering in the cold and not having anything entertaining to listen to. 

Glancing up at the darkening sky, I shook my head. Even though it was thirty degrees out, it still hadn't snowed and Christmas is just around the corner. 

"If Heaven's grief brings Hell's rain.." I sang along softly. I was almost done...with the first side. I figured that if I was cleaning the paint, I might as well clean the rest of my car. Before moving to the back, I wiped the side with a paper towel, drying it.

And then I shrieked when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I whipped around, my eyes wide and one of my ear buds in my ear. Standing before me was Levi, one eyebrow quirked in amusement. I turned off my music and leaned against my car, feeling my heart pounding. 

"You scared me," I breathed. 

"Clearly. What happened to your car?" He moved his attention from me to my baby. 

"Oh, some punks figured it would be absolutely funny if they spray painted words on it," I sighed as I resumed my scrubbing. 

"It's just your name."

"The windshield had something vulgar written on it." I scowled. 

Levi chuckled before grabbing the Windex and a wet wipe before helping me scrub the paint off. Soon we were finished and I sighed in relief. 

"There you go, baby," I murmured as I opened the backseat door and pulled out the books. I locked the car and turned to Levi, my mood souring when I remembered that he hated my music and wouldn't even go to the concert for moral support. Jerk. 

"Wanna come in?" I asked, my voice flat. Levi nodded and I led him inside the warm room. Setting the back of books on the counter, I checked the time. Armin would be coming home with Marco and Mikasa (probably Annie too) so I figured I would cook dinner tonight instead of ordering pizza. 

"Do you want to stay for dinner? I'm cooking," I offered. Levi hesitated before nodding. 

"Yes, thank you. Do you need any help?" He asked. I only shook my head. 

"No thanks. You can help yourself to the TV, if you'd like," I said, my back to him as I reached to get the spaghetti noodles. I then set a pot of water on the stove and waited for it to heat up as I dug around in the lazy Susan for the tomato sauce. Everyone really enjoyed my spaghetti. Smiling to my self, I turned to see Levi sitting at he island, watching me. 

"Do you like meatballs with your spaghetti?" I asked him. I didn't. I preferred to eat it without any *meaty obstacles. 

"It doesn't matter. I rarely eat such a...messy meal."

I snorted at that and turned back around, seeing the water begin to boil. I poured in the noodles, watching at they slowly began to coil under the water. Taking a spork, I began to move them around. After a few swirls, I set the spork down and grabbed one of my books, Dead Witch Walking. I heard Levi snort back a laugh. 

"What?" I huffed, looking up. 

"You're reading _that_?"

"What about it?"

"It just looks so...lame."

"Lame?" I raised my eyebrows at him. He chuckled and took the book from me. 

"Kickass bounty-hunter, Rachel Morgan-" He began reading. 

"Okay okay!!" I grabbed it back. "I get your point."

Levi smiled faintly and I pressed my forearms on the counter top, staring at him. "Why don't you smile more?" 

Levi blinked in surprise. "I have no reason to..?"

I rolled my eyes at that. "Sure you do. You have friends, a boyfriend, that's me, family probably." 

"Yeah well why don't _you_ smile more?" I frowned when he repeated what I just said, the whole 'you have friends, a boyfriend..." yada yada yada. I _could_ do smile more. More than you, old man," I teased, grinning. Levi stared at me a moment before he too smiled. Damn, he had a great smile.

"There you go!" I said. Levi chuckled and I turned away, still smiling. Walking to the pot, I swirled the noodles around a bit more before opening the tomato sauce and setting it in the microwave above my head. I clicked the one button, the microwave automatically changing it to one minute and starting. I watched as it heated up, my finger pressing lightly against the button. Once it reached about thirty seconds, I pressed the button. I set the sauce on the counter and pulled out a strainer. I then used the spork to lift up a noodle, taking it and putting it into my mouth. I slowly chewed, thinking. 

" _Please_ tell me you didn't stick your dirty finger into the pot." I heard Levi say, sounding horrified. 

"Nope, I did no such thing. How dare you accuse me of such an act," I lied, hiding my smile as I strained the noddles. I set the pot back on the stove and turned the heat off. I then poured the noodles back in, the sauce going in with them. Stirring it all, I heard a key in the door and then it was opening. I turned, seeing Armin, Marco, Annie and Mikasa all enter. All four paused when seeing Levi. 

"Hello! I made spaghetti for dinner," I said, breaking the silence. I took out six plates, eyeing the spaghetti and hoping I would have enough. I did put in, like, three boxes. Sighing, I began shoveling spaghetti onto the plates, smiling when I saw that I had just enough. I moved to the dining table and cleared it off. Everyone set their plates down and I handed out five forks, keeping a sixth one for myself. We seated ourselves at the table. 

"What about the garlic bread?" Marco asked. 

"Armin doesn't like garlic, so I'm used to not making any. Sorry," I said. Marco elbowed Armin who blushed. 

"You don't mind if I say my prayers, do you?" Marco asked. Of course we all said go ahead (except Levi. He was being quiet). We all grabbed hands, Levi between Mikasa and I so of course he wouldn't mind being touched by his cousin.

After a chorus of 'amen', we began eating. Armin, Mikasa, and Marco talked for a bit while Annie and Levi had a glaring match. I watched them all silently, amazed by how good of a cook I am. Can't Touch This, loud and clear, began playing, coming from my pocket. I clawed at my pocket, trying to get my phone out. Everyone had stopped talking. 

"Dammit, Taylor," I muttered as I saw her name flash on the screen. She was always changing my ringtone. 

"Excuse me," I mumbled, my face red. "Hello?"

"Ere-e-e-e-e-e-n!!" Taylor sang. "I have a set time for the concert tomorrow." 

"Couldn't you have texted me?" I asked, rubbing my forehead. 

"Yeah but where's the fun in that? Anywhore, we agreed that ticket sales end at noon tomorrow, the doors to the stadium close at five thirty, and you perform somewhere around six. You'll need to meet Mary and me there at four so we can do a test run and makeup. That sound okay?" 

My mind stumbled on the word 'makeup'. It's not that it bothered me, it's just that I didn't like wearing a lot of it. Eye liner was as far as I would go. 

"We're only doing liner, right?" I asked quietly, aware of everyone around me. 

"As in eye liner? Yeah..Mary wants to do more but I saved you from that."

"Thanks, Tay."

"Yep! I have to go, my date is here. 'Bye, Eren!" She sang. 

"Wait, date? Taylor-" But she already hung up. "-be safe," I finished quietly. Pocketing my phone, I could see Annie and Levi staring at me. Armin, Mikasa, and Marco had resumed their conversation. I smiled and ducked my head, staring at my plate. Taylor had a date? With who? The woman went either way but rarely dated. The last woman she had been with had cheated and then left. 

I hoped to meet this person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *meaty obstacles  
> OMG, I almost screamed in rage at how dirty that sounds. Oh my god...*shakes head again* *sobs again*
> 
> And we all know he didn't mention Mikasa because they wouldn't have been able to touch Mikasa.


	16. Chapter 16

I ignored the sound of my phone ringing, burying my face into the couch cushion. Can't I just sleep a bit longer? Nope. My phone was proof of that. 

Sighing, I grabbed the monstrosity, seeing that I had two missed calls (both from Mary, big surprise there) and two messages. 

_Taylor: EREN!! U need 2 wake up dude!_

_Mary: Eren, it's noon. How late did you stay up last night? Get your ass up!_

I typed a text to both of them before standing and stumbling to the shower. I yawned obnoxiously; Armin wasn't home, I could do whatever I wanted. Taking a quick shower, I dressed into a green shirt and black pants, having difficulty from the stickiness of my still wet skin. I looked at the clock. 3 o'clock. Shit, I have to be at Taylor's in thirty minutes so we can head over to the stadium. I must have been tired. 

I picked up my song book and pocketed my phone before going out to my car. It had started snowing late last night and was still snowing. I tugged my jacket close to my body as I backed out of the parking space and headed to Taylor's house. I hurried inside and hung my jacket up. 

"Guys?" I called, moving to the living room. Taylor and Mary were both sitting on the couch, talking in low tones. Taylor turned and grinned. 

"There you are! We were beginning to worry."

"I texted you."

"We can still worry. Anywho-o-o, are you ready?" 

"Yeah. Are we taking your car?" Taylor owned a dark green 2005 Buick Le Sabre. Taylor loved her car more than anything. 

"Yep! If you don't mind, that is..." She stared up at me, her eyes wide. 

"I don't mind. Can I put my car in your garage?" I was afraid of someone damaging my baby. 

Taylor nodded and as she and Mary got into the Buick, I parked my car in the garage and then got in the back seat of the Buick, spreading my long legs out across the seat. I stared out the window as we passed through the city, the streetlights coming on from the dark, murky grey of the sky. Ice gleamed on the sidewalks and people hurried to wherever they were going, fighting against the wind and snow. Up ahead was the city hall and in the middle of the huge yard was an even bigger Christmas tree decorated with ornaments made by the church groups, students from the many schools, and the people who lived in the city. Crowning the tree was a beautiful Angel with her hands cups and her wings spread. 

I stared up at the Angel, amazed at how it all looked. And then we passed by it all, turning left and driving out of the city limits to the gigantic stadium. This stadium held everything: Assemblies, baseball games, certain football games, concerts. It held a lot. Taylor drove into the underground paring garage. She parked close to the elevator and we all got out. Going to the trunk, Mary pulled out a clothing bag. I looked at her but she ignored me and linked arms with Taylor. We all walked to the elevator, Taylor pressing the four button. The garage was actually under the stadium, the elevator next to one of the doors. 

People were busy preparing for the concert, rushing around the stage that had been set up. During the assemblies and concerts, they rolled up the mats with artificial grass on them, revealing hardwood floor. If a baseball game had been held prior, they just cleaned up the dirt and bases. 

Mary walked off, probably to put the clothing bag away. Taylor was busy talking with someone, so I just stood there and looked pretty. 

"Eren! The mic and speakers are set up. Can you do a quick run through on your songs? The other band members should be arriving shortly," Taylor said. I nodded and walked to the stage, climbing up and moving to the microphone. I looked down at the song list, telling me the order of songs. I moved closer to the mic and began to sing, my voice low and melodic, carrying across the stadium. As I moved through each song, it wasn't until I was on the third that I realized my band members were playing along with, easily switching. 

When I finished, I looked down at Taylor. "All good?" I asked her. She nodded vigorously, turning to talk to one of the lighting guys. I sighed and sat down, my legs dangling. It's going to be a long two hours. 

 

It's almost six, Eren!" I heard Mary say. "Are you ready?" 

"No! Mary, I look terrible!" I hissed, staring at myself in the mirror. The eye liner was fine, no one would notice unless they were face to face with me. But it was what I was _wearing_. They had decided to dress me in red skinny jeans, matching high top converse, and a blue and white striped shirt. I looked absolutely _awful_. 

"Oh shut it, you look fine. Now let's go!" She dragged me away and to the back of the stage, all of us hidden behind a black curtain. The other members were ready at their instruments and I could hear the people talking and cheering. Oh God, I looked terrible. 

"Eren, chillax, you look fine," Taylor said. I sighed in frustration. 

"Ready?" Mary asked again. I nodded and she went on stage, going to the pianist and whispering in her ear. Soon the stadium went silent as she began playing, the guitarist following a few seconds later. Counting to ten in my head, I walked on stage, the whole crowd cheering. Pulling the microphone, I began singing. I could see four people a couple rows in front of me. I met their eyes, smiling at Marco, Jean, Armin, and...Levi?! Levi actually came?! I stumbled slightly on my words, my face warming. Oh jeez, I really, really looked terrible. 

 

I hurried to change once the concert finished. I changed into the second pair of clothes Mary had brought: a long sleeved, black shirt with a white dragon tribal design and blue jeans. I sighed in relief and went to meet my waiting fans backstage. I still had on the red converse, liking how comfortable they were. I could see my friends standing together, Levi off to the side. I went to them, grinning. 

"Eren! You were amazing! Was that album four?" Armin asked, moving close so I could hear over all the noise. I nodded. 

"Thanks, Armin. Thank you all for coming." I looked at Jean, who nodded and looked away. Marco grabbed my shoulders. 

"You were fantastic. Your music is better live," he said and I hugged him in a manly way. Marco laughed and punched my shoulder lightly. Mary and Taylor came over and talked with all of them as I walked over to Levi. 

"You came."

Levi shrugged and looked around. "Is there a quieter place we could talk?" I nodded and led him to my changing room. I closed the door behind Levi before leaning against it. 

We stared at one another for a few moments. 

"I'm sorry," Levi finally said. I blinked in surprise. 

"I've been a jerk to you lately and you don't deserve it. It wasn't your fault those people mobbed us during dinner. Your music isn't shit. I really like it, actually. I just...I have a hard time showing my love, Eren. And I don't want you to think that I don't love you when I really do. I love you, Eren," Levi said, his eyes soft. I moved towards him, surprised. 

Levi wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned down, pressing my lips against his. He loved me. He loved me! I pulled away and smiled. 

"I love you too, Levi," I said just as Taylor burst through the door. 

"Eren, we have a problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm listening to Pandora while typing this and some car commercial comes on and the woman says 'SNK Buick pricing..." And I seriously thought "Shingeki No Kyojin produces cars? What?" But when I actually looked, the picture said S&K. 
> 
> I just felt like sharing that all with you because sharing means caring and I (sometimes) care. :]


	17. Chapter 17

I turned away from Levi, blushing. "What is it?" I asked her, a little irritated that she interrupted us. 

"I didnt get a picture of you two kissing!" She said, holding up her phone and grinning. I heard Levi sigh behind me. 

"You interrupted us for _that?!_ " I said, my eyebrows raised. Taylor smiled mischeviously. 

"Kiss and then I'll leave you alone," she said, messing with her phone. I turned back to Levi, who shrugged and pulled me down, kissing me. I heard the snap of a picture being taken. I blushed deeply and pulled away to see Taylor leaving, a grin on her face. I sighed and leaned against the wall. 

Levi chuckled and stood there with me, both of us silent. 

"What are you thinking about?" Levi finally asked me.

"I'm trying to think of ways I can delete that picture," I replied. 

 

"Sing for me," Levi said, surprising me. We were at my apartment, sitting on the couch watching a horror movie. I wasn't terrified but I still jumped at the jump scares. 

"Why?" I asked, not wanting to. I was afraid of messing up and then Levi would forever hate my singing. Overdramatic? Probably. Will I still do it? No. 

"I've never heard just your voice. Please?" 

I only shook my head. "You've heard all my songs, it would be boring."

"So write a new one and sing it for me. Please, Eren?" Levi moved so he was sitting in my lap, his arms around my neck. I stared up at him before looking away. 

"Fine." Levi grinned and tilted my face up, kissing me. 

 

Okay, to be honest, I've been avoiding writing the new song. I just...did not want to sing for Levi. I didn't mind singing in front of hundreds of people but for some reason, singing for Levi just made my insides queasy. I sighed as I rummaged through my dresser for my song book. I frowned with I saw my inhaler. Yeah, I had asthma, but I hadn't had an attack since I was twelve and I figured it would be bothersome to carry my inhaler with me all the time. So I had shoved it into my dresser. I finally found my song book and opened it to see multiple songs about Levi. I flipped through it, trying to decide on a song. Levi would eventually figure out that I was avoiding him and the song. 

I chose the song His Eyes, tearing it out and taking it to the couch. I grabbed one of the many pencils and looked the lyrics over, deciding to change a few things. Oh God, Levi was going to figure out that this song was about him. And then he would ask if I had any more about him and I'm terrible a lying and oh God, this was going to be terrible. 

I shuddered as I grabbed my phone, sending a text to Levi telling him to come over. I hoped he would like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making this super short because I'm tired. Next chapter should be up tomorrow! Love you all! And thanks for the kudos!! :]


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, I was just on Tumblr before updating and you all know how Levi's team dies when trying to capture the female titan? WELL, I saw this post where Petra is telling Eren to give Levi this blankets and to tell him that Eld and Gunther thank Levi for all those times together, Auruo thanks Levi for being who he is and finally Petra wants Eren to tell Levi thank you for being born and by now, my heart and soul are breaking but I finally let the tears flow when I read what the artist wrote at the bottom which was: In behalf of the Special Operations Squad, Heichou, our gift for you is Eren… still young, still determined… well and alive. We wish you wouldn’t be [cold] with the loneliness of our absence, and instead see Eren as the warmth [life] we protected, as was our duty as soldiers and as family. We hope you remember us through him. We offer our hearts to you!
> 
> The feels *clutches chest*

"Ready when you are, Eren," Levi said from the couch. My back was to him as I stood by the TV, holding my sheet of song lyrics. I had decided on Never Let You Go instead (it was still about Levi). I rolled my eyes at the hint of sarcasm in his voice before facing him. 

"Okay...no laughing if my voice cracks," I said, staring at the ground. 

"I won't laugh," Levi said softly. I nodded and took a deep breath through my nose and let it out through my mouth. I glanced down at the first few lines. 

"Angel eyes, you have angel eyes, such a smile that lights up my life. You're a dream come true, now I'm holding you. And I'll never, never let you go-o-o-o-, I'll never let you go-o-o-o-o-o! First time I laid my eyes upon you, all my dreams were answered. First time I kissed your tender lips, my love to you I surrendered. I'll ne-e-ever let you go, your beautiful eyes are always on my mi-i-ind. You're the only one for me, you're all I need. And I'll never, never let you go-o-o-o... Angel eyes, my heart relies on the love that you give to me-e-e. You never let me down, you're always by my side, and I'll never, never let yo-ou go-o-o, I'll never let you go-o-o-o-o-o! When my heart starts to crumble and the tears start to fall, you hold me close with tender lovi-i-in', and give me strength to carry o-o-o-on. O-o-o-h I'll never let you g-o-o, your beautiful eyes are always on my mi-i-ind. You're the only one for me, you're a-a-all I need. And I'll never, never let you go-o-o-o-....I'll never, never let you go," I finished softly, finally meeting Levi's eyes. 

Levi looked star struck, his eyes wide, his mouth open slightly. He then stood and walked up to me. 

"You were..fantastic. Eren, you have a beautiful voice. Thank you," he said, smiling. I blushed and nodded, happy inside. He liked it. He liked it! I grinned and kissed Levi lightly. 

 

I shivered in the cold, my arms wrapped around my body. I had recently learned that Levi liked to get up at six every morning and jog for an hour or two. Even in December. Which, didn't make sense to me, because it's fucking cold outside and why would anyone willingly be out in this? Which is why I'm the idiot today. Levi had stayed over last night and I had woken up to see him changing into sweatpants and a sweatshirt. When he had told me he was going jogging, I had volunteered. And I regretted it. But there was no way I would renege(for any of you who don't know the word or meaning, it is pronounced as ree-nig and means to go back on something). 

So here I was, standing outside in a sweatshirt, jeans, converse, and gloves, freezing my ass off. Levi had gone inside to get something. Finally he came back out, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. 

"You don't have to come," he said. I huffed. 

"I want to! Now let's get going before I get frostbite." 

Levi chuckled and took off, not really jogging more like running. I moved to keep up, the cold air going into my lungs fast. Too fast. 

Suddenly I couldn't breathe, unable to make my lungs expand. I dropped to my hands and knees, trying to take in air. I was having an asthma attack and I didn't have my inhaler. Shit. Panicking, I reached for Levi. He was still jogging, not knowing what was going on behind him. I reached blindly for something, _anything_ to use to get his attention. Fingers closing around a rock, I threw it at Levi, hitting him. He turned and I didn't hear what he was saying because I fell back, the edges of my sight darkening. I couldn't think clearly. All I could think was I can't breathe, I can't breathe, fuck, I can't breathe! 

Suddenly Levi's face was above mine, his grey eyes the only thing I could see. Levi help me, I wanted to say. My inhaler is inside, I mentally screamed as my eyes close. They flew open went I felt a stinging pain on my cheek. He had slapped me. I could hear strange sounds and it took me a second to realize it was me trying to take in air and unable to. 

"Eren, calm down. Calm down. I won't let you die. Eren, I need you to calm down and take a deep breath," Levi was saying. I made a choking sound, wanting to call him an idiot. I couldn't take deep breaths! 

"Eren, calm down!" He snapped and then in a softer voice, "I won't let you die. Calm down, take a deep breath. You need to stop panicking. I called 911 and they won't let you die. _I_ won't let you die."

He seemed to be saying those five words a lot. I won't let you die. Well of course I won't die. If only you would get my inhaler, dumbass!! Faintly, I could hear the sound of sirens coming this way. Fuck, I didn't want to die.

"You're doing good, Eren. They'll be here shortly. You sure can hold your breath," Levi murmured. Wow, he has to say that in a time like this. 

I must have blacked out because suddenly Levi was carrying me, looking panicked. Oh, wow, I really need to calm down. Levi never looked panicked. Calm down, Eren..It'll be okay. I won't die. Not like mom. 

Slowly my chest moved and air came through, making me cough. It hurt but I embraced the pain. It meant that I was alive and breathing. Levi looked down at me before setting me down on something. I didn't care. I was too busy trying to take in as much air as possible. Later I would be shaking but right now, I was glad to be alive. Someone put an oxygen mask over me as we rode to the hospital. Once there, they took me to a small room where a doctor and nurse checked to make sure I was okay. 

I gave the doctor Taylor's phone number. He and the nurse left and finally it hit me what had just happened. I wrapped my arms around myself and bowed my head, shaking. My mom had had really bad asthma but just like me, it wasn't often. It would show up during the wrong times, usually when she was alone. That night when I had left, she had tried going after me, but it had been a brisk night and she had dropped to the ground. I had tried to save her, running inside to get her inhaler. But I couldn't find the damn thing. SO I had gone back out and held my mom as she suffocated. I had called 911 before going back out but they had been too late, showing up minutes after she died. They had found me sobbing and begging her to come back, that I was sorry. 

I had almost died the same way. And just like her, I almost died in the arms of someone I loved. I should've known. God, I was stupid. 

"Oh Eren," I heard someone say sadly. I looked up to see Taylor, some man, and Levi at the door, all of them looking worried. I felt a tear slide down my face and Taylor dropped her bag, sitting on the bed and hugging me. I buried my face in her shoulder, letting out a sob. 

"I almost died like her," I sobbed, clutching at Taylor. She stroked my hair. 

"I know, I know," she murmured. She pushed me back into the pillows and I wiped at my eyes. "But you didn't. You're alive, Eren. Levi didn't let you die."

I looked at Levi, who smiled softly, the love for me clear in his eyes. 

That's right. Levi didn't let me die. He even said he wouldn't. He saved me. Levi saved me. I sniffled and tried to smile back, knowing I would fail but tried anyway. God, I loved Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I figured most of you would probably want song lyrics, I stole them from the song Never Let You Go by Steelheart. This is a fanfic so I figured it would be A-OK but if not, comment and I'll cry about it. Seriously, I suck ass as writing songs.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, if any of you get the chance, you seriously need to watch the series Psych because it is hilarious omg. I'm re-watching episode two of season one and just...you all seriously need to watch it.

"Eren? There's something I want to tell you..." Taylor said and I moved my gaze from Levi to her, skipping over the man standing beside her. And then I froze. Because I knew that man. 

"What is he doing here?" I asked, my voice flat. It was Trent Kalamack, the owner of Kalamack Industries, famous councilman. His wispy blonde hair was slicked back and sunglasses covered his green eyes. He looked like he had just left a meeting since he was wearing a grey suit with the jacket over his arm. The white shirt showed off his thin waist and broad shoulders. 

Trent smiled and wrapped his arm around Taylor's waist. Oh God. Oh God no. 

"Taylor and I are dating, Eren," Trent said. Taylor smiled softly. 

"He makes me happy, Eren," she said, leaning against Trent. That was when I realized she was allowing Trent to touch her. I was being replaced! By a rich, snotty man. Wow, could this get any worse? 

"Eren, I would like to invite you and your...boyfriend out to dinner with us," Trent said as he pulled his sunglasses from his face. I really hated how attractive he was. I looked once at Taylor, who stared back with pleading eyes. 

"Yeah, sure. That okay, Levi?" I looked over at Levi, who nodded. 

"Of course. I like how you view things, Mr. Kalamack," Levi said to Trent, who smiled. 

"Please, call me Trent." 

I was furious. Trent and Levi were all goody goody with each other. Did they not see what a horrible man Trent was?! 

Just then, the door to the room opened and Armin and Mikasa entered. 

"Eren! You dummy! I told you to carry your inhaler with you at all times during the cold months," Mikasa scolded, pushing side Trent and hugging me. I glared at Trent over her shoulder but he only smiled. I patted Mikasa's back and smiled at Armin. 

"Sorry, Mikasa," I mumbled, melting into her warm embrace. 

"God, Eren...what were you thinking? You could've died like-" She cut herself off. 

"Like my mom, I know. But I didn't! I'm okay now, Mikasa. Stop worrying," I said, patting her head and smiling. Mikasa stared into my eyes for a few moments before pulling away. 

"Alright, well, just don't do it again, alright?" I nodded and we all turned when the doctor came in, surprised by the amount of people. 

"Eren, you're free to go," he said, smiling.

"Thanks, Dr. B.," I said, standing. Dr. Brown chuckled and nodded. 

"Stay safe, Eren," he said before leaving. I nodded before looking at everyone. 

We all left the room, Trent telling me the place and what time to show up before he and Taylor departed. Mikasa told me she and Annie would be over later before she and Armin left to continue shopping. Levi led me to his car and I quietly got in, sulking. 

"You're being awfully quiet. Something on your mind?" Levi asked me as he drove. It wasn't in the direction to my house so I assumed Levi was taking me to his. 

"I just don't get how everyone can love that guy!" I scowled. 

"Who? Mr. Kalamack?" 

"Yeah! He's a terrible person!"

"He gives ten percent to charities."

"So? That doesn't mean he isn't a bad person."

"Eren, what do you know that everyone doesn't? Hm?" Levi looked over at me. 

I closed my mouth, wanting to tell Levi but valuing my life. A while ago, when I was seventeen, Trent had come to me asking questions. Something about my asthma and how it affected me. When he took me to his office, I discovered that when he wasn't giving to charities or running a council, he was selling illegal drugs and making illegal bio drugs. He had actually offered to take away my asthma with those drugs. And I said hell no. So Trent had threatened my life if I dared tell a soul. 

"I thought so. You just don't like him because he's replacing you."

"Replacing me? What the hell does that mean?!" 

"Taylor only let you touch her. Didn't you see that she liked you? And now that she found Trent, she's replacing you with him. Try to touch her I dare you. I bet she won't let you," Levi said. I huffed. 

"Whatever," I mumbled. I unbuckled and got out shuffling inside. Damn you, Trent. Turning everyone against me. I kicked my shoes off at the door and went to the couch, curling up. Levi hadn't understood why Armin and I didn't just get an apartment with two bedrooms. But I didn't want a bedroom. I watched Levi move around, cleaning up a bit (there wasn't anything to clean up) before sitting next to me. I moved and laid my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes. 

"Wake me up when it's time to go," I murmured as I drifted to sleep. 

It felt like ten seconds had gone by before I was being jarred awake by Levi. 

"C'mon, Eren, it's almost time to go," Levi said. I stretched and yawned before sitting up. God, I really didn't want to go but I was going to show Levi and Trent that I wasn't being replaced. I stood and stretched my arms upward. 

"Okay. Let's go," I said around another yawn. I pulled on my shoes and followed Levi outside. My car was in the driveway. 

"How...?"

"Mikasa and Armin brought it over," was all Levi said. He handed me my keys and I got into my car. I followed him to the restaurant, sighing at the fanciness of it all. I was way under-dressed. Levi had changed (damn him) and I was still in my sweatshirt and jeans. I parked and hurried to the entrance, opening the door for Levi and following him in. I told the waiter 'Kalamack' and his eyes lit up. Looking us over, he led us to the back where Taylor and Trent were seated beside one another, Taylor laughing at something he said. She stood when we walked up and I moved to hug her but she held her hand up. 

"Eren, please, you know I don't like being touched," she said. I sat down, deflated. Levi was right. I glanced at him but he didn't look smug. He looked sorry. But Trent on the other hand looked smug. I stared at the table, listening to Levi and Trent talk. Ten minutes after we ordered, our food arrived. I watched Trent touched Taylor's hand and smirk at me. 

That was the last straw. I stood and pushed his plate of spaghetti onto his lap. Taylor gasped. 

"Eren! Why...?" She asked, tears coming to her eyes. 

"I...I have to go," I mumbled, putting a twenty on the table and leaving. Dammit. I screwed up.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! We're at the twentieth chapter!!! Woowoo!! (Though, ya'll don't need to celebrate with me..)
> 
> Seriously took me two days to write. Needless to say, I procrastinated a lot. -.-

I sighed as I sat in my dark car. I had pulled into my car space at the apartment and decided to just sit there in the dark. But dammit. I had messed up when I had dumped Trent' food on him. But it had felt so good doing it! For a minute there, it had been worth it, especially with the look on Trent's face. I laughed in the darkness and moved to open the door. 

The laughter died in my throat when I noticed Erwin leaving the apartment. I looked around, seeing Armin's car. 

Oh. My. God. 

I laughed again as I watched Erwin leave in his car, hidden behind the dark windows. I waited a few moment's before getting out and quietly entering my apartment. Armin was lying on the couch, looking dazed. His shirt was rumpled and his pants were unbuttoned. The TV was on, the light casting shadows on the walls. I hung my car keys up. I moved towards the couch, Armin finally noticing me. He sat up, his hands smoothing his shirt. 

"Oh! Hey, Eren. How was dinner?" He asked, smiling at me. I raised my eyebrows at him before sitting on the couch. 

"Fine. So, I saw Erwin leaving. Care to explain?"

Armin's eyes widened slightly. "I don't now what you mean." 

"Yes you do!" 

Armin huffed and stood up. "I have class tomorrow. Good night, Eren."

I watched him leave to his room. I sighed and laid down, tugging a blanket up to my shoulders. 

 

I'm a coward. For two days I've been hiding in my apartment, hiding from Taylor, Levi, and possibly Trent. Mary too. Hell, I was hiding from everyone. Mikasa threatened to break down the door so of course I couldn't hide from her too long. I've had to turn my phone off, since Levi, Mary, and Taylor kept calling and texting. Sooner or later (hopefully later), they'll all come pounding at my door. 

"Hey, are you free tonight?" Armin said, appearing before me. I looked up from my song book and Armin winced. I probably looked terrible but I didn't care. 

"Maybe...why?" 

"Well..I have something to talk to you and Mikasa about and you're always taking us out to dinner so I would like to repay the favor," Armin said, smiling. I eyed him, suspicious. But I then smiled and stood, touching his shoulder. 

"Thanks. You want me to tell Mikasa?"

"I already told her. Go get ready." 

I chuckled and grabbed a pair of pants and a t shirt, taking them to the bathroom. I showered taking my time since Armin didn't tell me to hurry. I then changed, smoothing the rare wrinkles before exiting, a towel over my shoulders. I sat on the couch, hearing someone talking in the kitchen. I slipped on my socks and shoes on, standing and stretching. I called to Armin. 

"Gimme a sec!" He called back. I sighed and stared down at my dark phone screen, tempted to turn it on. Instead, I pocketed it and leaned against the front door. Armin soon came out and headed my way, pulling his jacket on. I smiled before grabbing my car keys.

"We'll take separate cars, I have somewhere to go after," Armin said, a mischievous look in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes but shrugged before hurrying out to my car, shivering at the cold. I turned the heat up and then followed Armin to the restaurant. I parked next to him, seeing Mikasa's street bike a few spaces over. How that woman could drive such a thing in weather like this was beyond me. I followed Armin inside, both of us spotting Mikasa right away. We made our way towards her, Armin sitting on her right and me her left. 

"So, I uh...Erwin and I are dating..." Armin said immediately. We both stared at him in shock. 

"Knew it..." I mumbled. 

"Who's Erwin?" Mikasa asked.

Armin blushed and pulled out his phone, messing with it before turning it around and showing Mikasa. She studied the picture of Erwin before smiling.

"Not bad," she said, looking up at Armin. "I'm glad you finally found someone."

Armin smiled at her. 

"Thanks, Mika."

 

Two hours later, Armin is leaving us, saying he was going to meet Erwin. Mikasa and I watched him go before I looked at Mikasa. She smiled at me. 

"Did you know Armin had a job?" I asked. 

"Yes. You're at the coffee place all the time that you're barely home anymore."

I frowned at her. "Not true."

"Uh, yes true. Do you know that Armin's grandparents are here?"

"Yes..."

"Really?"

"No."

"Told ya. But it's fine Eren. I approve of your relationship with my uncle. Speaking of which, he's been asking about you, saying you've been avoiding him...?" She stared at me, her gaze steady. 

"Oh, um, no! I talked to him earlier," I lied. Mikasa made a sound before standing. 

"Mhm. Well, I should get going. See you later, Eren," she said, ruffling my hair. I smiled and followed her out. I sat in my car and watched her leave on her bike. I then sat in my car, leaning back and staring up at the roof. I sighed and reached for my phone, turning it on. I then went to the keypad, almost typing in my mom's number when a thought hit me. She's dead. I set my phone down and exhaled. I closed my eyes for a fleeting second. Next thing I know, I'm jumping awake from a pounding on my window. I look, seeing a police man with a frown on his face. I rolled the window down, squinting at the light. 

"What are you doing? Move along or you'll get towed," he growled before walking away. I huffed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes before backing out and then driving toward AC. I was tired of avoiding Levi and everyone. Plus, I really needed coffee. I parked and smoothed my hair before grabbing my phone and headed inside. I covered my mouth when I yawned and moved to the front counter. Levi looked up and his eyes widened slightly. 

"Eren. I haven't seen you in a while..." he said. 

"I know. Black, no sugar please," I sighed before setting a five on the counter and shuffling to my booth. I slouched in my seat, still not believing I fell asleep. Levi set my coffee down and then sat across from me, silent. 

I sipped the hot liquid, ignoring the burn in my mouth. 

"So..." Levi said. I looked up at him and smiled. 

"I fell asleep in my car."

Levi chuckled and watched me. "You should apologize to Tre-"

"Shhhh, I don't want to hear his name. I'll apologize when I feel like doing so. Okay?" 

Levi nodded and I smiled before sipping my coffee again. Yummy caffeine.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long!! I lost internet for a while and I really didn't want to write this on my phone :[ so thank you all for your patience. :]

It was dark. I could barely see the outline of my hand. 

The last thing I remembered was sharing a cup of coffee with Levi, both of us ignoring the Trent issue until Trent and Taylor had shown up just as I was leaving. Somehow I had ended up standing on table, staring down at Trent. I had jumped down, cursing his name and wealth before hurrying out. 

I groaned and rubbed my head, trying to remember what had happened afterward. Nothing came up. 

_Trent_.

It had to be his fault. He wanted payback for ruining his nice suit with spaghetti sauce. I shivered in the cold and reached out with my hands. I shuffled forward on my knees, only going a few steps before touching concrete. My heart pounded as I moved backwards, reaching my hands out again. Again, I only moved a few steps before touching concrete. I lifted my arms up, yelping when my forearms smacked into the same concrete. I was in a box. I dark, concrete box with limited air. 

Trent would never go _this_ far, right?!

I ached all over and when I tried to remember what had happened, a headache pounded it's way through my head. I slapped my hands against the concrete about me, yelling for someone. I don't think Trent had done this. 

 

_Levi's P.O.V *Few hours earlier*_

Levi watched Taylor and Trent leave, heaving a sigh. He didn't understand why Eren hated Trent so much. Shrugging, Levi turned away and went to the counter, grabbing a semi wet cloth. He wiped the table he and Eren had been sitting at. He then wiped all the other tables before heading back to the counter. 

"Levi!~" He heard Hanji say, popping up out of nowhere. 

"What d'ya need, four eyes?" Levi mumbled as he looked over a magazine. Eren was on the front cover, smiling with his arms crossed. There was a cover story on him "coming out of the closet". 

"I was just wondering if you would like to know why Eren hates Trenton Kalamack so much," Hanji said. 

"Can you read minds too?" Lvi asked, sarcastic. Hanji laughed and hopped up onto the counter, swinging her legs. 

"I used to work with Trenton on bio-drugs. At least, until I found out they were illegal. I knew Eren before he was cool."

Levi raised an eyebrow, glancing up at Hanji. "Mr. Kalamack deals in illegal bio-drugs?"

Hanji nodded, her glasses sliding down her nose. "Yes, well, I didn't know this until after Eren left. Trenton is trying to cure diseases such as cancer and deadly viruses. He's extremely close to finding the cures, or was, when I was working with him. After Eren's mother died, Trenton asked Eren to come in and offered to study and possibly cure his asthma. Eren made Trenton explain how and when he found out the bio-drugs were illegal, he denied Trenton and left. Days later, Trenton had his body guard, Quen, kidnap Eren. Once Eren was back in Trenton's office again, Trenton threatened Eren that if he ever told anyone he would have Quen silence him. Permanently. It was like a bad action movie, if you ask me.

"As soon as I found out, I left Trenton, vowing not to say anything." Hanji looked up at the ceiling, an odd look in her eyes. "I think all of you are being too hard on Eren. Trenton is very manipulative. That woman...what's her name...Taylor, is being manipulated by him as we speak. He doesn't really love her. I mean, _look_ at her! Why would wealthy, hot, councilman Trenton Kalamack date a girl like Taylor? She's clingy, a little on the chubby side, spaces out a lot. I'm very sure Trenton would want some model as his girlfriend. I feel sorry for the girl. And it's not as if I don't like her. I do. We talk a lot, and might I say the woman is very intelligent. So how does she not see past Trenton's manipulative ways?" Hanji mused before she jumped down. 

"Oh well, I just came to tell you why Eren hated Trenton. So stop being hard on him," she said, smiling. She then went to the back room, pushing her glasses back up. Levi watched her go, surprised. He misunderstood completely. Sighing, Levi set his magazine down, surprised when his phone began to ring. He pulled it out, seeing an unknown number appear. 

"Hello?" He answered. 

"Levi, this is Eren's second manager, Mary. Is Eren with you?" 

Levi raised his eyebrows. "Why does Eren have two managers?" 

"Why not?"

"No, Eren is not with me. He just left, actually."

There was silence. "Are you sure? I mean it, if Eren is there, tell me. Armin and Mikasa haven't seen him at all since last night and Taylor told me she saw him leave so I figured he would return back to you anyway." 

"I swear Eren isn't here."

"Well where the fuck could he be?" Mary huffed before hanging up. Levi stared at the phone screen a few minutes before putting his cell away. 

As he continued to stand there and take customer's orders, his worry for Eren was eating at his mind. When his shift ended, he left, driving to Eren's apartment. Once there he hurried to the door and knocked. The door opened after a moment, revealing a worried Armin. 

"Who is it? Is it Eren?" Levi heard Mikasa say, coming to the door. He could actually see the hope die in her eyes. 

"Uncle Levi...What are you doing here?" 

Levi stepped inside, shutting the door. He could see Taylor, Trent, Erwin, and one other woman gathered around the coffee table, paper covering said table. The woman looked up and her face twisted into a scowl. She was very pretty, her eyes a crystal blue and hair so blonde it was almost white. She was as tall as Taylor. Taylor looked over at Levi, tears in her eyes. 

"We can't find Eren," she said. Levi watched as Trent pulled her close. He moved over to the papers, looking down at them. 

_I'm going to fucking lock you in a concrete box and leave you there to die. Quit singing!_

Levi stared down at the "fanmail", his face blank. People actually sent Eren death threats? 

"Mary and Taylor think one of these people kidnapped Eren," Trent said, his voice soft, melodious. Levi looked up at him. 

"What? As if someone would actually act these out?" Levi asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. 

Trent shrugged and Erwin picked up the paper Levi had just read. "Mary knows a lot of people in the FBI and CIA, along with the police force. She just sent word asking if there have been an specially made or missing concrete boxes lately."

"You know Eren could just be in a park or visiting another friend," Levi said, crossing his arms. He refused to be worried until there was actual proof Eren was missing. "And besides, why _that_ death threat?"

"We found Eren's car abandoned in a parking lot. After searching nearby stores, we searched the whole city with the help of the police. No Eren. His phone had been left in his car, so no tracking him with GPS. As to why this threat? Eren has been arguing with this person for months now. It only makes sense," Taylor said, her voice steady. She took the paper from Erwin and looked it over. 

"So...Eren really has been kidnapped?" Levi asked. Taylor looked up at him. 

"'Fraid so, Levi."

Levi looked from her to Erwin before flipping his phone open. "I work for the FBI. I can get a lot more people doing something than Mary can, regardless of who she knows."

 

_Eren's P.O.V_

My voice was getting hoarse. I had been screaming and yelling for at least an hour now, and still no one came. I sat in a corner, pulling my knees to my chest and hugging them. It was really cold. I laid my head on my knees. 

Suddenly light was peeping in through cracks. I lifted my head, watching as the concrete ceiling lifted up. I blinked at the light, squinting at the figure reaching towards me. 

_Levi?_ I thought as I was pulled from the box. I stumbled out, yelping when I was pushed to the ground. I blinked and looked up, seeing a man wearing a white shirt, loose tie, black pants, a black coat reaching his knees and a bowler hat. He had dark brown hair and thin beard along his jawline. There were creases at the corners of his eyes. This was most definitely not Levi. 

"Thank you! I thought I was going to die in there," I said after clearing my throat. 

"You are. But with one other lady," the man said before pulling forth a petite looking girl. Her eyes were a clear blue and her blonde hair was pulled into a low pony tail. She stared at me, her eyes wide. 

"You...You must be Kenny!" I gasped. This man and I had been arguing for months. Kenny really, really hated me and I didn't understand why. 

Kenny only pushed the woman into the concrete box before turning to me. 

"Good bye, Jeager. No one will find you or Historia," Kenny said, his voice flat. I stood and backed away before turning and running. I made it out of the door, surprised we were in a house. Someone's arms went around my waist and I yelled for help as Kenny dragged me back to the house. I struggled but it was useless. This man was stronger. He threw me into the box, shutting it quickly. I sat in a corner again, shivering in the dark. I could hear Historia breathing. I jumped when she touched me. 

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice soft. I nodded. 

"Yeah. I'm just cold. What about you? Why did he take you too?" I asked. 

"I don't know," Historia said, her voice wavering. I hesitated before pulling her close. 

"I'm Eren Jeager."

"Historia Reiss. Are you the celebrity?" 

"Yes."

Historia was silent a few moments. "Can you sing for me? If we're going to die in here, I would like to hear your actual voice." 

I smiled faintly. "Yeah. Something I wrote or a cover song?"

"Cover song, please." 

I paused, thinking. "You're not alone, together we stand. I'll be by your side, you know I'll take you're hand. When it gets cold, and it feels like the end, there's no place to go you know I won't give in. Ah, Ah, no I won't give i-i-in, ah, ah-ah. Ke-e-e-ep ho-o-olding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Ju-u-ust sta-a-y stro-ong, cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you can say, nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth so k-e-e-ep ho-o-olding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. 

"So far away, I wish you were here. Before it's too late, this could all disappear. Before the doors close, and it comes to an end. With you by my side, I will fight and defend. Ah, ah, I'll fight and defend, ah, ah. Ye-eah, ye-eah. Ke-e-e-ep ho-o-olding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Ju-ust sta-ay stro-ong, cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you can say, nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth so keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. 

"Here me when I say, when I say 'I believe'. Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny. Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly. Ye-eah, ye-eah, ye-eah, ye-e-eah. La da da da, la da da da, la da da da da da da da da.

"Ke-e-e-ep ho-olding o-on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Ju-ust sta-ay stro-ong, cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you can say, nothing you could do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth so ke-e-ep ho-o-olding o-on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. 

"Ke-e-e-ep ho-o-olding o-on, ah-ah, ah-ah, Ke-e-ep ho-olding on.

"There's nothing you can say, nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth so, ke-e-e-ep ho-o-olding o-on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through-oh-oh."

 

_Levi's P.O.V_

Levi was in the car with Erwin, Trent, Taylor, and Mikasa(They thought it best if Mary and Armin stayed behind) when his phone beeped. Pulling it out, the car swerved slightly as he checked the message. He then made a U-bangy, speeding in the direction of a poor residential area. He could feel the tension in the air as he sped down the street. Slamming his foot on the break, Levi, Erwin, and Mikasa got out. Mikasa and Erwin followed Levi to the shack of a house. 

"Someone saw Eren calling for help before being dragged inside by a man," Levi said. Erwin nodded and kicked the door in, his weapon in his hand. Levi followed Erwin inside, Mikasa taking up the rear. They all hurried into the only other room in the house. There in the floor was a slab of concrete. Levi was willing to bet it was a box. It was looked big enough for two people. Erwin knelt down and dug at the crack, lifting the slab. Eren and one other woman looked up in surprise, blinking at the light. Mikasa knelt down, pulling Eren close. 

"Eren!"

 

 _Eren's P.O.V*seconds before they find them*_

Historia sighed. "Wo-o-ow, you're amazing. Thank you, Eren."

I smiled and nodded. "You're wel-" I was cut off by the sound of the slab of concrete above us opening. We both looked up in surprise, blinking because of the light. 

"Eren!" Mikasa cried, pressing my head against her chest. I wrapped my arms around her. 

"Mikasa, oh thank you! Thank you," I breathed, hugging her tightly. We were saved.


End file.
